Why A Human?
by Brie92
Summary: Itachi brings home a new slave that catches Sasuke's attention. But Itachi isn't one that likes to share his toys. Sasuke, though, can't just sit back and watch his brother torture the poor slave. He has to take matters into his own hands. SxN forced-IxN
1. Something To Do

**Declaimer: **I own nothing so enjoy the story**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Something To Do

Sasuke lie in bed, eyes closed and a frown gracing his lips. There was absolutely nothing to do in the mansion, like he'd told his brother.

Sasuke did not like being dragged back home. He had avoided visiting this god forsaken place as much as possible. However, after his father had been sent away to life in prison for the death of his mother, Itachi had sent out dozens of messengers to find his dear brother and bring him back "home." When that hadn't gone as planed, Itachi had to find his precious little brother himself and force him to return. After Sasuke had finally come to accept that it was his destiny to be there, the two stopped fighting- with their fist- and worked together under the same roof for the time being. I'm not sure if there is an exact definition for what their current relationship is like, but I do believe it falls somewhere in the bizarro brother-ish realm.

Sasuke rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with his bored expression still in tack.

Things had, unquestionable, changed since his brother had taken over. For one, Itachi had insisted that Sasuke "learn the ways of mother's business" since his older brother was "too busy dealing with father's industries to worry about such a preposterous thing." His parents had never mentioned anything about Sasuke running either family businesses and he figured that's why Itachi never liked him since everything had been forced upon him as the first son. Now, Itachi is the last family member that Sasuke has and he isn't cruel enough to leave him to struggle on his own. Let's face it, Itachi is hopeless without his little brother there to keep him on track- or a least close to it.

Another thing that bothered the young Uchiha were the slaves, or "people who offer their survive for a small fee" as Itachi likes to put it. Their parents had never had much use for them, just basic tasks: cooking, cleaning, and running errands that the Uchiha family could not do themselves.

Though now Itachi had taken an interest in a particular type of slave. Male slaves. Not for work. For pleasure. It made his stomach twist in knots. He would never think about touching one or letting one touch him. His brother would. He brought home all types of lovely males, from demons to half demons to everything in-between in hope that one would be lucky enough to catch his younger brother's attention. None have and none will. Sure, they're all generally pleasing to look at, but in Sasuke's eyes, they're all whores. There only to please him and cater to his every whim. The idea of some stranger running their filthy fingers over him sickened the poor wolf demon. Itachi did not understand his brother's disgust. Instead he kept bringing them, each more beautiful than the last just to spite him.

Sasuke sighed, finally willing himself to get up off the bed. Dying from boredom while lying down didn't seem as interesting as when he was up and about.

Walking out onto the balcony, he looked down at the ground surrounding the garden.

_What is it about this place I hate?_ He wondered, resting his chin in his palm, gaze lazily drifting across the land. _I mean, it has everything a demon lord could want. And there are people who'd give an arm, leg, even their organs to live in a place like this. Is it that I'm being greedy, wanting more than what's given to me? _He snorted. _Of course not._

A knock came from the door, gaining the bored teen's attention.

"What?" He shouted. That was his way of telling the other person to come in.

The door opened, reviling a spiky haired brunet.

The raven huffed, twisting his body to lean his back against the railing and stare at the new comer. "What do you want, Inuzuka?"

Kiba shrugged. "I'm bored."

Sasuke scuffed. "Join the club. We have enough boredom to go around."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Good to know... So, any bright ideas?"

"I wouldn't be _here_ if I did."

Kiba sighed, walking to join his raven haired friend on the balcony. "I have to admit, when you forced me to live with you, I expected that living with such a powerful demon such as the Uchihas would be a bit more... exciting than this. You know?"

"I _did not_ force you!"

Kiba grinned at his friend. "Okay, how about 'asked in a very... um... _aggressive_ way'."

The okami demon huffed. He watched his dog friend look towards the lake not too far away. Maybe they'll go swimming later if nothing better presented itself.

"Itachi has a weird way of running things..." The brunet commented, dryly.

God, tell Sasuke something he doesn't already know. Like how Kiba "accidentally" flushed his tooth brush down the toilet and put it back without first rinsing it off. _That_ would surely be a shock to the boy's nerves.

Kiba turned to his irritated friend, a grin starting to form on his handsome face. "Ah, Sasuke, you aren't still mad about Itachi and his nightly routines?" His grin widen as the Uchiha glared daggers at him.

Sasuke groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "It's not _that_ obvious... is it?"

The dog demon nodded. "Yes it is. Why are you so upset about it anyways? As far as I can tell, Itachi respects your wishes and keeps his sex partners away from you."

"Maybe you're fine with the noise they make, pervert, but I, for one, am sick and tired of being woken up each and every night to hear my dear brother and his new slut in the middle of their little love making time." Sasuke growled, still not looking at his friend. Just the very thought of all the weird sounds from last night made the Uchiha want to pull out his hair. He hadn't even gotten five minutes of sleep before they were at it.

"Well, if you took the time to sit and try it, you might actually be amazed at those 'sluts'' skills." An even-toned voice said from behind them, causing both to jump slightly. Kiba and Sasuke turned to see none other than the great Itachi Uchiha standing before them, dressed in nothing but his bath robe.

"Ever heard of _knocking_." The younger Uchiha growled.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, starring at his little brother as if that was the strangest question ever to be formed into words. "Yes. But I'm afraid you never answer when it's me."

"Geez, wonder why..." Kiba mumbled next to Sasuke who snickered. Itachi gave him _the look_. Inuzuka would not speak again unless directly spoken to.

The younger raven sighed, wishing to get this over with quickly. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Earlier, you said that you were bored." Itachi paused waiting for Sasuke to comfirm this fact. "Have you found anything to do yet?"

"No."

Itachi's lips tugged upwards into a small smirk. "Well, I was thinking, since the new slaves have been delivered, and you and your- ahem- _friend_ have nothing better to do, that you'll come join me to check them out. I was guaranteed that this batch would be much better than the last."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, looking his brother up and down suspiciously. "And _why_ would we want to do that?"

Itachi shrugged half-heartily, answering simply, "For something to do."

"We'll pass- OUCH!" Sasuke bounced on one foot, his hands massaging the foot Kiba had so kindly slammed his own foot on. "What the fuck was that for, dog face!"

Kiba tossed an arm over Sasuke's shoulder, turning them away from Itachi and leaning forward a bit. In a hush hush tone he whispered, "We should go."

"What? Why?"

He coughed into his fist, his gaze leaving the younger Uchiha for a second. "You know... for something to do..."

"Be downstairs in five minutes." Itachi ordered, walking out of the room. Damn his sensitive ears!

Sasuke checked to make sure his brother was gone before turning to the dog demon, eyes burning red. "Kiba!"

Kiba took a few steps backwards, making sure to put enough distance between them so that he at least had a two second start if his friend turned violent. "Now now, Sasuke. Calm down. It can't be _that_ bad. We're just going down there to see our full of eye candy and then we leave."

The two engaged in a "friendly" staring contest. After five minutes, Sasuke could no longer resist the urge to blink. "...Fine. Let's go." He pouted slightly. He'd thought for sure he would manage to beat Kiba this time, Sasuke had even been practicing just for this moment.

A smile as big as the moon formed on the brunet' face. "Ah, don't pout Sasuke-"

"I don't 'pout'," Sasuke informed him haughtily. He turned his back to his friend, hands placed on his hips."I'm just spending time in silent contemplation."

Kiba chuckled under his breath. "Why can't Itachi be as much as a push over as you?"

The other grinned, ignoring the push over part. "Because you'd make him have those filthy slaves run around here naked. And god knows my virgin eyes can't withstand such a thing!"

"Hey! They would not be naked. ...I'd dress them up very nicely in nurses and school uniforms. Maybe even toss in a cheerleader or two."

"Yeah yeah. You have a bit of drool right here, mutt." He pointed to a corner of his mouth, the corners of his eyes _crinkle_ as Kiba embarrassingly wiped the wet spot away.

Ten minutes later, the two young demons raced down the stairs like little kids. Kiba missed a step, ending with the two in a pile of disfigured limbs before the twenty-something staring slaves.

"Brother, Dog-boy, show some decency." Itachi hissed from in front of the slaves. Like he was one to talk- he still had on his robe and it wasn't even tied in the front!

The two untangled themselves from each other, standing up straight. Sasuke pushed his raven silk hair out of his eyes childishly, knowing it would further piss his dear big brother off.

After a half hour of examining the first few slaves, Sasuke turned to face his demon friend "Okay, Kiba, we've looked at them. Can we _go _now?" Kiba nodded, seemingly bored with them too. These slaves looked just as dull as the last ones. The most interesting one they'd seen had a horn sticking out of his chest and back. Having sex with that one just might be painful if the partner was to collapse on top of him when everything was said and done.

When they turned to make their way out through the entrance that would lead them to the kitchen, an uncommon smell caught the younger Uchiha's attention. What was that smell?

Slowly, he turned to face his brother, a dead serious, and yet questioning, expression on his face. "Itachi... is that a _human I smell_?"

* * *

Yay! First chapter completely! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review, m'kay? ;)


	2. Playing Hero

**Chapter 2**: Playing Hero

Sasuke walked down the rows of slaves, looking each up and down and smelling them. He could have sworn he'd smelt a human. Demon, demon, half demon, another demon... maybe he'd been wrong? _Damnit I know I smelt a human! There's no denying it!_ Really, he just didn't want to admit that he _may_ have been wrong with his brother was standing right there.

He was at the end of the last row and was about to give up. There was always the possibility that one of these demons had been around a human and the smell just happened to transfer onto them. As lame as the excuse was, it would at least save him some humiliation at being wrong.

He was heading back towards the front of the line when that smell returned. It was faint but still there. Slowly, he made his way between the first two rows, stopping when he'd found what he'd been looking for.

Standing in the second row, between two half breeds was a pretty- dare he say cute- young boy. Sasuke circled around the teen, not caring that he was invading the slave's personal space. He was a slave- who cares if he was uncomfortable by the Uchiha's closeness.

The slave had short, shaggy blonde hair that defined the laws of gravity by sticking up in all directions. Big blue eyes that screamed for the up most attention were framed by long, thick lashes. There was nothing special about the slaves uniform he wore- Sasuke had seen the damn thing to the point where he could rip it to shreds and still put it back together like a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle with ease. The boy couldn't have been more than two- at the most three years younger than Sasuke. He was certainly short but, then again, most humans tended to be shorter than demons. It would have been more unnatural if the blonde had been around Sasuke's height or taller.

Shaking his head in what seemed to be disappointment, Sasuke turned to his brother. "So, a human, huh?" his _boredom laced_ tone did nothing to hide his opinion of the blonde. "Why one of those?"

"Why not?" Itachi seemed to perk up at the question. "Humans are such a rare things these days." He walked over to join his brother, wrapping a arms around the human boy's waist and drawing him close. His other hand gripped the blonde's chin, forcing those diamond eyes to look into Sasuke's. "He's beautiful, is he not?"

Sasuke did not answer. He was too busy watching the boy flinch while his brother continued to touch him. This made one of his eyebrows arch. Would Itachi take the poor boy right here, right now, in front of all the other slaves?

_They know stuff like this would happen, right? They might as will see what Itachi has in store for them. But still... _Sasuke sighed, he really didn't like playing hero, especially for a human (though this would be his first time actually doing so). Had it been a demon or even a half-breed there was a _chance_ that Sasuke would have still intervene. The fact that he was saving a human meant nothing to him. Or so he kept telling himself.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Itachi, lay off it. Or at least take him to your room."

The hand that had slowly been inching its way down towards the boy's crotch stopped. The older Uchiha looked towards the younger one with an amused grin. "Why?"

"Do you honestly think we want to watch this?" He snorted. "Have some decency brother."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Now Sasuke was trying to use his own words against him. He turned his attention back to the slave, allow his hands to resume wondering that delicious tan flesh. Sasuke eyes widen when he seen a hint of tears forming at the corners of the boy's eyes.

"Really, brother, give it some space. It's new. Let it get use to the place before you take him."

Itachi glared at him. He was really starting to regret allowing the boy to join him if he'd known Sasuke would be such a pest. With a smirk, he let a hand disappear down the front of the slave's pants. The feel of the human in his hands was enough to almost make him come right then and there.

What happened next caught even Itachi by surprise.

The older okami didn't even flinch as he put a hand up to feel the angry glowing red mark on his cheek. Sasuke looked at the human, finding that the boy's eyes were just as wide as his own, maybe more so. The blonde had lost five shades of color, staring, terrified, at Itachi than down at his hand as if he were questioning why it was balled into a fist.

"Son of a bitch!" All of a sudden, Itachi tackled the boy, who tried to run but didn't get very far.

Laughing, he pinned the slave down to the ground by his neck. He raised his claws, smacking the tanned cheeks of the boy's face repeatedly. It was obvious that the slave was trying to hold in his screams, whether it was for the fear of swallowing his own blood or he didn't want to further provoke the demon on top of him. He raised his arms up above his face, trying to block the oncoming attacks. This only caused Itachi to claw up his arms instead.

Fed up, Sasuke kicked his brother non-too-gentle off the slave. Said boy curled into fetal position, one hand going to cover his bleeding sides where Itachi's claws had dug in when Sasuke forced him off the blonde. "Leave him alone 'chi, he doesn't deserve this." He said softly, bending down next to the trembling boy. Sasuke repressed the desire to reach out and pat the quivering boy's head. He looked so fragile, like an abused kitten.

"Move little brother." Itachi spat, getting back on his feet. "When I'm finished with him..." He trailed off, the sides of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk. "Oh, I see... this isn't over slave." Without a word, he turned on his heels, stalking out the room, not before snatching one of the other slaves from the front row and dragging it behind him. Itachi sent one last warning look back at the human slave before exiting the room.

Sasuke groaned, turning to face his friend and the slaves who'd been watching with wide eyes. Ah, yeah, sure don't try to help, Sasuke had it _completely _under control! "Kiba-" said boy jumped at the mention of his name- "take the slaves away. And don't try anything funny." He added after witnessing the gleam appear in his dear perverted friend's eyes.

Kiba moaned out in mock-pain. Sasuke never let him have any fun!

After that was taken care of, the young demon lord turned his attention back to the slave. Hesitantly, he nudge it with his foot. "Hey, get up."

It took him a minute, but the boy managed to fulfill the Uchiha's order. Sasuke's eyes immediately focused on the nasty cuts on the boy's face and arms, and the gaping hole in his side. Sasuke could see his rib cage.

"Can you walk?"

He nodded, but collapsed before he could do much else. Cursing his luck, Sasuke picked the slave up, tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried him to the guest room five doors down from his own room upstairs. He mentally grimaced, knowing that several baths would be needed in order to whip the human scent off of himself.

"You'll be staying in here until your wounds have healed." He stated, tossing the boy across the bed. _Fuck_! he swore, realizing the boy had fainted. "Ino, Sakura, get your asses in here!"

He waited. No one came.

"**NOW DAMNIT!**"

Poofing into the room out of nowhere, two girls appeared in front of him. They both had hair that went all the way down to their waist the only difference being that Sakura's hair is pink and Ino's blonde. The sisters looked at him with a hint of annoyance.

"What the hell wolf boy? We heard you shouting all the way from the basement. Someone better be dieing-"

Ino was cut off by Sakura gasping and pointing towards the bleeding figure on the bed. "Sasuke, what the hell did you do!" The two girls snapped at him, rushing over to the slave's side.

"_**Me!**_" He sputtered with a dropped jaw. "_I_ didn't do _anything_ to the filthy mongrel. _**Itachi's**_ the one who decided it was alright to almost kill the thing not even five minutes after it arrived."

"Oh my gosh- he's covered in blood!" Sakura stated, her nurse instincts kicking in. Ino was already off fetching clean water and rags.

Sasuke just shrugged them off. "Whatever. Just take care of him." He ordered, leaving the two alone with the slave. Him staying would only cause more hassle for them to deal with.

OoO... … ...OoO

Sasuke stared up at his bedroom ceiling from his bed. The darkness outside reflected his mood.

Why had he helped that slave? It wasn't like Sasuke knew the boy well enough to want to protect him. He should have just stayed out of it and allowed Itachi to have his way with the boy. That is, after all, what slaves were here for.

But it was the way he'd looked at the young Uchiha for help with those big blue sparkly eyes of his...

Sasuke growled, shutting his own eyes tightly. Humans are capable of many emotions and are very good actors. How is _Sasuke,_ a demon with little emotions, to know if the slave hadn't been laughing at him the whole time he'd been helping it?

Why _had _his brother brought the thing home anyways? Itachi had never answered him. So what if it was more than cute? Uchihas hate humans!

A small frown formed on his face as the boy's wound came back into mind. _At least now it knows what it's here for- to please Itachi. Resist and you get hurt. Next time I'm not helping._ He promised himself. He'd risked his own neck by doing so today. Itachi could have easily sliced Sasuke's neck earlier for denying him from enjoying his new play toy.

Luckily for both he and the slave, Sakura and Ino had been there, or else Sasuke would have left the boy to bleed to death. And that would have really sucked considering everything Sasuke had went through for the human.

A soft smile appeared at the thought of his friends. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were his closest friends, ones he'd met when he was out "finding himself". He could not thank the gods enough for letting them agree to stay with him and Itachi when he had so _kindly _asked them to. If it wasn't for them, he probably would have gone mad and choke Itachi, Homer Simpson style. He would have to think of a way to properly thank them for making such a sacrifice.

He mentally sighed. No doubt Itachi would still be mad tomorrow. Uchihas can hold a grudge longer than a fish can breath underwater. Sasuke would just have to deal with it though. He'd been dealing with it for the past year or so, so what made now any different? He planned to keep this up at least until the human was better. Than the slave was back on it's own again.

Yawning, Sasuke finally told himself to stop thinking and to sleep. The problem would still be there either way so why stress himself over it.

OoO... … ...OoO

The next morning, Sasuke was awaken from a peaceful slumber thanks to Kiba barging into his room and opening the curtains, letting in the blinding morning sun. The Uchiha hissed, using his bedsheets to shield his eyes from the light. His attempts to resume him sleeping was useless with Kiba bouncing on his bed and shouting something he couldn't understand in his half asleep state.

With a huff, he through the sheets from over his head, sitting up in bed to glare at the dog demon before him. "Inuzuka, I am trying to sleep." He hissed, sudden death being promised if the brunet did not have a good excuse for waking him up.

"The girls sent me to find you." He bounced off the raven's bed, heading towards the bedroom door. Just before he left out, he turned back to his friend, adding, "It was about three hours ago so they might be just _a little_ pissed." He slammed the door shut, making a quick getaway.

"Kiba!" Sasuke flung himself out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets and tripping. That didn't stop him though. He crawled across the floor as if he'd gotten practice from the army while untangling himself. _Damn you Kiba!_ Sasuke would get him back for this!

Moments later, an out of breath Uchiha opened the door to the guest room down the hall. Inside he saw Sakura asleep on the floor, her arms folded on the bed, serving as a pillow for her head. He looked around, searching for Ino, but not finding her. Now where could she have disappeared to? She probably went to sleep in her room instead of in here with a human.

Walking over to the sleeping pink haired girl, he shook her gently. She didn't wake up. Looking closer at her face, Sasuke could see bags under her eyes that had not been there the night before. _She was probably up most of the night tending to the human._ He'll let her sleep for now. She deserved it.

Just when he was about to walk away, Sakura suddenly sat up, fisting the sleep from her eyes. Well, so much for that idea. She squirted up at the raven, eyes still unfocused from sleep. "...Sasuke? What took you?"

"Kiba just woke me. Where's Ino?"

Sakura blinked, looking around for the missing blonde. "Oh, that's right- she said she was going to grab us some breakfast. But I told her to go rest. We have to go into the village later."

He grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So... how is it?" He asked throwing his head towards the still unconscious slave curled up next to him.

Sakura tried covering a yawn with her hand. "He woke up when we were cleaning the wound. I think he's really sweet. A little on the shy side but I guess most humans are. He and Ino really hit it off."

The wolf demon snorted in disgust. "Ino _is_ half human. It only makes sense that they'd get along."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess..."

"You wasn't up all night, were you?" He'd feel guilty if she answered yes.

Sakura yawned again, stretching her hands above her head. "We spend most of the night chatting, then I suggested that it would be best if he were to rest some more. Ino fell asleep some hours later. I stayed up to make sure he didn't have some sort of attack in his sleep. You never know with humans..."

"I see."

The bed shifted, catching their attention. The slave was waking up. Sakura quickly rushed to his side, helping him sit up. Sasuke's sensitive ears heard the slave hiss in pain as he leaned against the headboard.

"Good moring! Are you feeling better?" He stared at her with those big miserable blue eyes, starting to shake his head but stopped as sudden pain attacked him. Sakura patted the boy's head, whispering that everything would be alright. "Sasuke, can you watch him for a second? I need to get more bandages. Make sure he doesn't move around too much. Thanks," she added, leaving the two in the room.

Sasuke glared at the closed door. He huffed in annoyance when he could no longer hear her retreating footsteps. Sitting on the bed with his arms and legs folded, he twisted around to look at the human sitting directly across from him. He sneered at the poor thing. "Guess you know not to mess with Itachi anymore, right?"

The boy nodded, glancing at the Uchiha before re-directing his attention elsewhere.

Frowning, Sasuke roughly grabbed the slave by the chin, forcing blue eyes to look at him. "What's your name?"

The boy's blue eyes widen in what Sasuke could only guess as shock. He was most likely thinking the same thing as the demon. _Why do you care?_

Still, he answered, "I-I-It's N-Naruto..."


	3. Beat You To It

**Chapter 3**: Beat You To It

What was Sasuke doing, actually have some sort of conversation with a slave? Better yet, what was he doing _touching_ it? And where the hell was Sakura! What was she doing, _making _the bandages?

Sasuke pushed the boy away, ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped the slave's lips when he landed on his still healing wounds.

He stalked over to the window, looking out towards the brightening horizon. He was doing that a lot lately: starring off into space. But what else was there to do in this god forsaken place? He damn sure couldn't go have a decent conversation with his brother without slaves being the main topic.

The young wolf demon almost jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Sasuke turned, expecting to see Sakura or Ino or maybe Kiba. Instead the injured slave stood there, looking as comfortable as a matador wearing a blindfold in a bullring.

Seeing that he had the man's attention, the slave drew his gaze downwards, not wishing to make eye contact. "Uchiha-dono, if it is alright for me to ask, why did you help me?"

_Dono? _Sasuke stared down at the boy with a small frown on his face. Humans had such a weird vocabulary. He shrugged it off, crossing his arms and letting a snort slip out. "Would you have liked it if I had not interfered?"

"Yes- I mean no! No!" He bowed his head at level with Sasuke's knees. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the bowing human. Really, why are these things so… odd? "What are you doing out of bed?" He suddenly said, startling the slave to stand back upright. He pointed towards the bed, his other hand on his hip. "Get back in bed before I throw you!"

"Do you hate me... because I'm human?" He asked sadly, staring up at the Uchiha with those big blue eyes of his that were starting to water around the edges.

_C'mon Sasuke- don't cave! You're a man. No, you're _better _than that. You're a_ demon lord_. You can't give in to those sparkly eyes that can rival the sky and ocean. _With much effort, Sasuke managed to keep his face indifferent. "No."

A sudden hint of what could only be happiness shined in Naruto's eyes making the Uchiha forget what he'd been saying.

That's it! Sasuke has had enough with the slave! _No one_ left an Uchiha speechless!

Like the night before, he slung the slave over his shoulder like a shack of potatoes, marching over to the bed and throwing him on side bed. The human bit back him whimpers, starring up at the seething demon towering over him.

"No, I don't hate you because you're human but it does help," he added when hope seemed to have returned to the blonde's expression. "I hate you because you're a slave, a slut, a weakling." He watched, emotionless, as tears began to roll down the human's cheeks. Tsk, leave it to a _human _to get emotional over such words.

He stomped towards the door, yanking it open to revile both Ino and Sakura on the other side. Why did he get the suspicion that they'd been eavesdropping? Both girls jumped back, each dropping the supplies they were carrying. They took one good look at the slave curled up on the bed, obviously crying by the sniffling they heard and than at the pissed face of the wolf demon before them.

Ino rushed over to the boy, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace. Sakura remained where she was, glaring at the Uchiha before her with her hands on her hips. "Sasuke _please_ tell me he just suddenly started crying for some unknown reason or so God help me..." She let the threat linger in the air.

Sasuke "hn"ed, pushing her out the way and leaving the room as fast as his legs would allow. He didn't have time for this.

Sakura muttered a few cures words before going over to the bed where the two blondes were huddled together. Naruto's wounds had reopened.

OoO… … …OoO

Itachi wore a path in the floor from his bedroom door, to the balcony, to his bed, and back to the door again. His mind was still repeating everything that had happen the day before. Now he really regretted inviting Sasuke to view the slaves with him. If it wasn't for him, Itachi could have had his way with the human slave. Yes, he knew it was a bad idea bringing a human home but there was just something about the boy that would not- could not be ignored. Even Sasuke had noticed it. Whatever _it_ was.

He briefly stopped pacing when Sasuke's question from earlier popped into mind.

_"So, a human, huh? Why one of those?"_

Why? He could not say nor did he know. The human had just caught his attention at the slave market.

Glancing out of his bedroom window, he caught sight of his younger brother just before he disappeared in the nearby forest.

Despite his mood, a smirk formed on his lips. "Foolish brother, where are you going in such a rush at this time?"

OoO… … …OoO

Sasuke jumped from tree top to tree top, needing to find a way to burn off some steam and maybe entertain himself at the same time. He had not told anyone he was going out, but he figured someone would realize he was gone when they went to find him not in his room. Itachi wouldn't like that he left without permission but Sasuke _needed_ some fresh air. He's been cooped up inside the mansion for a whole fucking week, doing nothing but working on ways to improve _his mother's_ business with other demons. Itachi could go screw himself with a shovel for all Sasuke cared!

Kicking a tree in half and slashing another into tiny pieces, Sasuke made his way deeper into the forest.

It felt good to finally be out the mansion, away from his brother, away from the slaves, away from everything he hated with a burning passion. It felt even better being by himself. He couldn't think with others around.

Deciding that he'd went far enough, the wolf demon sat on a ledge that overlooked a small lake. He let his feet dangle over the edge as he looked out over the water. A school of fishes scattered when he through a pebble in their direction.

_I don't get it!_ He mused quietly to himself._ If I hate the damn slut so much why did I help him? Maybe 'cause I know he's weak, pathetic, and hopeless. Itachi can have him._ He decided, as his ears started twitching. _As soon as he's healed I'll have the girls toss him in the room with the rest of the slaves. I'm finished with him_

He rolled his eyes as his ears picked up the sounds of his friend _trying_ to be sneaky. "I know you're there, Kiba," he stated, tilting his head skywards.

"Ah man, I almost had you!" Kiba pouted, coming out from his hiding spot from up in the trees. Sasuke snickered at the twigs and leaves sticking from the brunet's mess of hair.

"You should give up dog boy. You'll never be able to sneak up on me. I can smell you a mile away."

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" Insert creepy, sucky evil laugh here.

Sasuke laughed again. "Hn, whatever. So, care to tell me why you followed me out here?"

Kiba shrugged, sitting next to his friend. "I saw you leaving the mansion. Looked like you were pissed so I figured I'd be a good friend for once and see what was wrong. What did Itachi do this time?"

The wolf demon groaned, hiding his face in his palm. Why did _all _his problems somehow connect to his brother? "I really don't feel like talking about it, Inuzuka."

"Ya sure?" Kiba asked a few minutes later, a doubtful look on his face.

Sasuke began to nod but then lowered his gaze. "...no."

"What did he say about the business this time?" His dog friend asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, confused.

"Your mom's business? You know the one you're running for Itachi. What did he say this time?"

Now the Uchiha was really lost. "Kiba... what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me it's that Haku boy again." He shivered. "I thought you'd settled things with him already."

"Inuzuka, this has nothing to do with the family business!"

"Oh...?" Kiba blinked, confusion showing in his dark eyes. "What else could it be then? Are you having girl trouble? Is she pretty? Hot? Kind? Sweet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm not having 'girl trouble' either."

Kiba frowned. "Well, if it has nothing to do with your business or girls, what else is there to be upset about?" Really, a demon lord like Sasuke should have no other trouble if it wasn't involving women or money.

"You think I'm upset!"

Kiba arched an eyebrow, slowly nodding. Wasn't it obvious? "Yeah. If you haven't notice, you've been sulking-"

"I'M NOT SULKING DAMNIT!" Sasuke snapped, getting back on his feet. "...I'm being indecisive."

In one swift movement, Kiba grabbed a hold of his friend's sleeve, yanking Sasuke back down into a sitting position. "You are indeed sulking. You're hiding out here, like always. At the rate you're going, you'll never get over anything." Kiba poked him accusingly in the shoulder. "Care to tell me _what_ your problem is then? It clearly has nothing to do with either two things I've mentioned."

"You think I'm _really_ going to tell you?" Could the dog demon be any more of an idiot?

Kiba shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Sasuke sighed, glaring at his friend half-heartily. "You know, you always make me tell you what I'm thinking."

The dog demon grinned. "Yes and the lesson we have learned from that is you should never become a spy. So, what's going on in the hectic world of an Uchiha this time?"

"You know the new slave?" He asked. Kiba nodded. _Of course_ he knew the new slave. Who _hadn't_ heard of the boy? "I don't know why but I can't stand the slut. He just pisses me off! He's a lot stronger than he looks but he acts so weak. And have you _looked _at him! No one has a body like his, a face like his, a voice like his! Not even Haku can rival him, dammit! He acts so scared but then he's like '_Uchiha-dono why did you help me? Why do you hate me?'_ and shit like that." Sasuke tilted backwards onto his back, his hands rubbing against his face violently. "Dammit he just really pisses me off!"

Dreamy eyed, Kiba said, "My cold hearted friend has found true love." And that statement is the reason why Kiba found himself thrown into the cold icy water below. He came back up, sputtering and gasping, looking like a drowned puppy. "What the fuck, Uchiha!"

Said demon got back on his feet, turning his back to his friend. "Don't go talking about love. Can't you see I hate the slut?"

Kiba sighed, starring at his pouting… er "spending time in silent contemplation" friend.

"We should be getting back." He said after he'd pulled himself back up on land ten minutes later. ("Oh no, Sasuke, don't help at all, I can do it all by myself! We wouldn't want your hair to get wet!")

Without a word, the two made their way back to the hellhole they called "home".

OoO… … …OoO

Dinner with the Uchihas was always quiet as Kiba and the others came to know. However, this dinner was too quiet. The tension between the two brothers hadn't lessened in the least bit. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura sighed, each unknowingly thinking how immature their hosts were acting. They wouldn't be surprised if either started a fight with the other just to have a reason to draw blood.

Silently, the three non-Uchiha ate their food, only glancing up at each other every couple of minutes to see how things between the brothers were going.

Sakura looked up just as her sister did. Ino blinked. She shook her head, sadly, at the pink haired demon. Sakura nodded, going back to eating. Across from them, Kiba watched the interaction between the two pairs of siblings, wondering which couple he'd be like if he was back home with his own sister. He hoped they'd be more like Ino and Sakura but his sister did live up more to Itachi's role.

"Sasuke," all four demons jumped as Itachi continued, "I'll be going to see the slaves after dinner. I hope you will be joining me again?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, eyes narrowing slightly. _What's he up to now?_ He smiled despite his suspicious thoughts. "Of coarse." There was only one way to find out.

"Good. Let's go." He looked at the others gathered at the table, a small hint of disguise found by the way his lips tugged down at the sides. "Are your friends coming along too?"

Sakura and Kiba both shook their heads. "No-"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ino cut them both off, grinning. The dog and cat demons repressed the urged to smack the girl upside the head.

Sasuke sat down his spoon, folding his hands together on top the table. Eatting seemed to be the last thing on everyone's mind. "Why do we have to go now? I thought you said _after_ dinner we'd go see them."

Itachi shrugged, indifferently. "Because I said so that's why. Now, come on."

The five stood up from their seats. Sasuke was quietly- though you could almost _hear _him mentally cursing his dear brother into the seven known hells as they followed the older Uchiha out the room.

OoO… … …OoO

The slaves were assembled in the main halls at Itachi's request. They stood there shivering as Itachi examined them closely. Apparently Itachi had changed the slave uniform again; this one more reviling than the last set if that was even possible. The fact that there was next to no heat circulating through the mansion didn't help them any either.

Itachi turned to the servant that was responsible for rounding up the slaves. "Are you sure this is all of them?" The servant nodded. Itachi had already sent to check and make sure five times already and each time he returned with the same report. No other slaves were found.

The Uchiha sighed. "Ok, Sasuke, where is he?"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, playing the innocent act. He dissevered a few minutes of torture-Itachi time anyways.

"The human slave- where is he?" His brother was not in a playing mood.

The younger wolf demon smirked as a hint of red flashed in his brother's eyes. Sasuke let his own eyes swipe over the area. "He's somewhere around here, I know that much. Why do you ask, brother?"

Itachi's eyes were completely red now as he glared at his little brother. "I'm making him my personal slave from this day forward."

"No you are not."

Itachi blinked, all redness disappearing from his eyes. "...What did you just say?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blink and look confuse. "No you're not?"

"That's what I thought. So, dear brother, why can I not have the little slut?"

"I've claimed him already; he's mine now. Do you have a problem with that?"


	4. Tale Of The Curse Mark

**Chapter 4:** Tale Of The Curse Mark

Kiba, Ino, and Sakura stood off to the side, eyes wide, and jaws hanging down to the ground. Even though the slaves did not move, you could tell that they found this conversation interesting as all eyes and ears were perked up and focused on the Uchihas.

Itachi blinked, once, twice, never a third time before asking, "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you."

Sasuke resisted the urge to snort. "I said he's _my_ personal slave now."

"Prove it," he challenged, taking a daring step towards his brother. "How am I to know you are not bluffing?"

The younger Uchiha tossed his head in the direction of his friends. "Ask them. They were there."

Said friends looked at each other with blank expression. When had this happened again? "We were?" they whispered among each other, eyebrows arched in wonder. Sasuke shot them a warning look. That seemed to refresh their memory. "O-oh yeah! You're talking about yesterday when you asked if Naruto wanted to be your slave and he said yes (with all his heart and more, Kiba threw in, earning sinkers from the two girls besides him)." Sasuke nodded, pleased with his friends ability to come up with quick lies. No one every said that they were _good_ liars.

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "'Naruto'?"

"The human, his name is Naruto." Sasuke explained, a smug expression on her face. That just further proved that he was more deserving of the slave since he actually knows its name.

Itachi grinned... proudly? His brother raised an eyebrow at that. "It seems you've gotten me this time, brother." He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Said demon looked at said hand, his eyebrow rising even higher. Itachi never _willingly_ touched him. "Don't expect it to happen again." The hand dropped, Itachi turned, ordered the servants to put his toys away, and left the room.

The young Uchiha let out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding. "Thanks guys, I owe ya one." His peaceful state did not last long, however, as Kiba and Sakura were ready to jump down his throat for the mess he was making.

"What's the meaning of this Uchiha!"

"I thought you _hated_ Naruto."

"But you just told Itachi that you calmed the boy as your own."

"When you've done no such thing!"

"You better have a good reason for doing that!"

"I would like to know your reasons, too, Sasuke." Ino said, standing a safe distance away from her seething sister and dog friend.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Either I claim him or Itachi does. Which would _you_ chose?" He paused, giving them each a second to think it over then added, "Remember _Itachi_ is the reason the slut's in his current condition! For it to heal only to be sent back to the _demon_ who did that to him..." The Uchiha glared at nothing in particular as more of what he said sunk in. "Fuck! Now I'm stuck with the little slut! This isn't how it was supposed to happen."

"Hey, calm down Sasuke. It's not as bad as it sounds," Sakura added hopelessly. It really wasn't but getting Sasuke to realize that was like getting him to say he actually _liked_ being back at the mansion with Itachi. Some things are just meant to be fantasies.

Sasuke covered his eyes with a hand, heaving out a heavy sigh. "Whatever..." He looked over at the two sisters. "Sakura, Ino, go tell the little mongrel what happen. He's not scared of you. And Kiba... go do whatever it is you do." The three demons nodded, walking off. Sasuke watched as Ino and Sakura made their way upstairs before going off in the opposite direction, towards another set of stairs that would take him to his room.

He stomped into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_Good fucking job, Uchiha, look at what you've gotten yourself into this time! What the hell am I going to do now? I've made the little slut my personal slave... I fucking hate him! Dammit! What the fuck was I thinking!_

He could always go back and tell Itachi that he'd been joking and say that he could have the human. _Or_ he could just ignore the human; have it do the maids' duties: cook his meals, clean his room, etc. etc.

He punched the wall, his arm sinking in all the way to his shoulder.

That wouldn't work. Itachi would notice their distant relationship and start to question him about it.

Sasuke flipped his bed then kicked over his dresser. He tossed a chair out the window, ripped the curtains to shreds, and decorated the walls with his fist.

It was the only way he knew to get rid of his growing anger...

OoO… … …OoO

Five doors down, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino sat together on the bed, listening to what sounded like a ranging war going on. Naruto was shaking like a washing machine. Ino wrapped her arms around the human, hopping to bring him some sort of comfort. Sakura had gown off to see what all the noise was about.

Naruto hadn't been too happy when Ino told him that he was now to be Sasuke's personal slave, and hearing his howls and growls now wasn't helping. At least the cat demon was here. The fact that Ino is half human and can understand his feelings brought great comfort to the slave. If Ino wasn't there… Naruto shivered. He didn't want to think of what would happen then.

"I can't do this, Ino- he hates me!" He cried, burying his face in her chest.

Ino sighed, stroking his blonde hair. "Really, Naruto, he's not _that_ bad. He can actually be really kind, and caring, and sweet." Only on every other blue moon.

"But that's only to _you_. He hates slaves like me; the ones here for sex." He pulled away from her, curling into a ball on his side.

"You have him all wrong, Naruto! That's just how Sasuke acts. It's in his blood. When I first met him I wanted to hit him over the head with a boulder. My sister, however, wanted to drop to her knees and suck him dry." Ino grimaced at the visual that statement provided. "But, as we got to know him, Sakura started to lose her sexual interest in him and we all became friends. See, all you have to do is get to know him." She was really glossing things over for the human's benefit. The real events that lead up to their friendships had nearly gotten the Uchiha cremated.

"'Get to know him'?" He laughed bitterly. "There's only _one_ little problem with that- he doesn't **_want_** me to 'get to know him'!" Naruto twisted around so the two were making eye contact. "According to him I'm just a slave, a slut, a weakling- oh and let's not forget the fact that I'm human helps."

Ino gasped. "Sasuke wouldn't say that."

Naruto nodded sadly, breaking his gaze away. "To me? Yeah, he would. Ino, how can I get to know him when he's as cold as ice to me? He doesn't want to stay in the same room with me."

Ino looked down at the mop of hair adorning his head. "I don't know, Naruto..." She said, lying down besides boy, molding her body around his.

OoO... … …OoO

Itachi walked from one side of his room to the other then back again. He was pissed. No, he was _fucking furious!_

How is it that Sasuke always beats him to the bait? If those pesky cats and that damned dog hadn't been there, then there would be no proof that Sasuke had indeed asked the slave. Still, Itachi was not a hundred percent convinced that Sasuke _had_ popped the question to the slave. Those worthless things his brother called friends did seems just as surprised as Itachi had at hearing the news.

Unfortunately,- though lucky for Sasuke and the slave- until Itachi could gather enough evidence that proved they were lying, he could do nothing. Just sit back and observe.

He opened his bedroom door, yelling for his loyal servant.

Not even a millisecond after calling after the man, a tall, blue skinned, fish-like demon was standing before him.

"Kisame, have a toy ready for me. I'm going to take a shower." He watched the fish demon disappear down the stairways that lead to the slave's quarters. A small smirk crossed his lips as he got ready for his shower. He trusted Kisame to pick a good one for him.

OoO… … …OoO

Sasuke looked around his room in astonishment. He knew he was angry but, sheesh, this was a bit overboard.

He groaned as he thought of what Sakura would say when she seen this mess. She was always on his case about how he handled his anger like a hoodlum and should consider a more civil approach.

He snorted, remembering that last time she'd suggested that he take ballet as an alternative to his methods. But Sasuke felt that his way worked better. He wasn't angry anymore. Though now he was extremely annoyed by the fact that he would have to switch rooms. And the only one available was the room across from the slave.

Speaking of the thing…

_I wonder if the girls broke the news to it yet. I guess I could go see for myself. It sure beats sitting around here._

He stood up, walked over what he could only guess use to be part of his bed, and pasted the broken door, which was hanging off the hinges. He walked down to the slave's room, but stopped when laughter reached his ears. He listened, though the closed door stopped him from hearing them very clearly. Ino was speaking and Naruto giggled at whatever she said.

OoO… … …OoO

Ino was doing her best to cheer up poor Naruto. When trying to convince him that Sasuke wasn't as bad as he seemed failed, she went on to telling Naruto stories about their past (mis)adventures. How they met, how they tried to kill each other (out of annoyance of the other), how caring Sasuke could be at times, and funny stuff too. Like some of their encounters with the "Pervy Sage", "The Legendary Sucker", and "Copy Demon Kakashi".

Soon Ino had the boy rolling with laughter. She smiled. Naruto seemed much happier now. She liked him better like this.

Naruto sat up, holding his aching sides from laughing so hard. "Are you serious? Sasuke-dono actually did _that_? ...Poor Kiba." He flinched. Her last story had involved the dog demon, a drum stick, three bees, and a surf board.

"Wait! Wait! I've got another one!" She blurted out, a hand waving in front of the boy's face as she tried to calm her own laughter. "It may not be as funny as the others but it'll let you see what kind of person Sasuke really is."

Naruto's already wide eyes widen even more. "Tell me, Onee-san. Please, pretty please."

The half-demon grinned, turning to fully face her new human friend. And, in the best wise old voice she could muster said, "Listen here, young soul, for I have a story to tell. This is a tale about how Kakashi can be a demon's worse enemy and how the 'curse mark' was born." She giggled, completely ruining the moment as the memory came back to her. "Ready?"

_(( Flashback ))_

__  
Ino could have fallen asleep walking. She was just that tired.

She and Sakura had just finished one of Kakashi's training exercises, which had been way harder than they'd expected, even with Kiba giving them helpful hints and tips here and there. If anything he did more damage than good seeing as he was constantly contradicting himself, therefore confusing the hell out of the girls in the process.

The two cat demons had met the dog and wolf demon only a week ago, right after their village had been attacked by a snake demon. Besides them and a few of the elders and their grandchildren, no one else had survived. With no where else to go, the two decided to join Sasuke and Kiba on their destinationless adventure.

Like Ino had told Naruto earlier, it was love at first sight for Sakura when those green eyes had landed on the Uchiha. Sakura had often told her sister about her fantasies involving said Uchiha. However, Ino was a _tiny_ bit afraid of the short tempered wolf, though she'd be damned if she told them. And, yes, she did hold a small amount of lust for the demon but it was nothing compared to her sister's.

Currently, she was resting under a tree, counting down the minutes until Sasuke would come over and demand that they start training again. She'd just gotten comfortable when Sasuke stomped over to her.

"You, get your lazy ass up. We're ready."

Ino looked up at him with her best pouting sad puppy face. It didn't look right on a cat. "Pwease, Sas-u-ke, just a few more minutes. I'm _really_ tired."

Something close to a blush covered the Uchiha's pale face. "Tsk, whatever." He muttered, walking away.

Ino grinned once the wolf demon was out of sight. She could almost hear Sasuke complaining about her, like always. He's probably saying something like, "that damn lazy cat, she's slowing us down, all she does is rest." She snorted. That's what cats do.

But, you know, despite Sasuke's harshness and Kiba's pervertness, Ino actually _liked_ them. They could be kind, sweet, and funny at times.

With a sigh, she stood up. She really should be getting back to the others or else they'd leave her or Kakashi would make up an even harder exercise for them just because she was late (like he's one to talk!). Besides, she could always sneak off later and rest if she needed to.

She called over to the three demons that were talking amongst themselves. "Sakura! Kiba! Sasuke! I'm ready!"

"It's about time, dammit." Sasuke shouted, getting back on his feet, and taking off. The other two patiently waited for Ino to catch up before following their wolf friend.

The training lasted for most of the remainder of the day, with only a few mishaps, before they decided to retire back to the copy demon's house. Ino, to say the least, was more exhausted than she'd ever been. Sasuke, grudgingly, had to carry her back.

By the time they'd reached Kakashi's place the sun had already set and the night animals were out. Kakashi, as promised, had made them dinner and already had it waiting for them on the table.

When they'd finished eating, the two cat demons excused themselves and headed off towards the hot springs they'd stumbled across earlier while on their way to Kakashi's.

"This feels so good!" Ino sunk chin deep into the water, sighing blissfully.

"Hey, Ino, do you really think it was such a good idea to join Sasuke?" Sakura asked her sister.

She opened one eye to stare at her sister, a single blonde eyebrow raised. "Huh? What do you mean? It was _your_ idea to follow them. Not mine. But..." she opened her other eye, "I guess it's not that bad. It sure in the hell beats staying in the village where that damned snake demon can attack anytime he wants."

Sakura gaze focused on her folded hands in her lap."...how do you think the others are doing?"

Ino bite her bottom lip. "...I don't know."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Than Ino suddenly stood up, catching the attention of her sister.

"Let's go back. I'm sure Kiba and Kakashi are wondering what's taking us."

"And Sasuke too?"

Ino shrugged. "Maybe."

OoO… … …OoO

"Sakura, why did you-"

Sakura placed a finger to her lips, signaling for Ino to be quiet. A little ways ahead of them stood Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. She grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her over behind some bushes.

"They're slowing us down, Inuzuka! We've gotta dump them." Sasuke snapped. "You saw how tried they got after the simplest of exercises. They're clearly not use to doing things on their own!"

Kiba glared at his friend. "Sasuke, you cannot forget that Ino is only a half demon. Of coarse she'll be tired after exercises like those! And, Sakura, being the first born and a full fledged demon, was treated like a princess. Anything she wanted she got. She didn't even have to lift a finger!"

"It's surprising they made it as far as they did." Kakashi added. "Just give them some time, Sasuke. I'm sure they're worth the trouble."

"We don't have time to fucking waste! Either they prove themselves now or we're leaving them."

"Sasuke, they're sweet girls, and strong fighters. They just need some help."

"Admit it, Kakashi. They're pathetic!"

The "pathetic" girls' jaws dropped down in awe. How dare the Uchiha insult them! They weren't good enough, huh? Ino coughed slightly, letting them know someone else was there. The three spun around, getting in fighting position.

"Who's there?"

They stepped from behind the bushes they'd been hiding behind.

"Ino, Sakura? What the hell are you-"

Before the Uchiha could get his question completely out, the two girls charged at him, chakra taking over their forms. "Sasuke! You bastard! How dare you insult us! How dare you say we're not good fighters!"

The raven jumped back from their oncoming attacks, still too surprised to try to fight back. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Sakura screamed, landing a kick to his stomach.

He smirked, blocking another hit. "That's good. At least now we don't have to repeat ourselves. You girls should know by now that we don't want you hanging around us anymore."

"Wait a minute, Sasuke." Kakashi said, firmly. "We did not agree to that." Everyone turned to face him; the fight briefly paused for the time being.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke, you said yourself that they have to either prove themselves now or you leave them."

"You did say that."

"Shut it, Inuzuka!" snapped the wolf.

"The best way I see for them to prove themselves," Kakashi continued, "is for you to fight them in battle. If they win, they stay with you. If they lose, they leave. Sounds ok?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the suggestion. "What the hell do you think we were _just_ doing!" He looked over at the two cat demons, his grin widening. "But fine. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Up yours, Uchiha!"

"Ok, this way." Kakashi sung happily, beckoning for them to follow him.

OoO… … …OoO

Kiba watched as his friends got in fighting positions. He looked from said friends to the silver haired demon he stood next to. "Kakashi, are you sure this is a good idea? You know those two don't stand a chance against Sasuke. They'll lose for sure!"

A suspicious twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Have more faith in those two, Kiba. You'll be surprised at what they can do. Plus," he grinned, "I have a trick up my sleeves."

Kiba blinked at the man, his eyes widening for a second before a knowing look took over. He should have expected nothing less from the man. Kakashi didn't like to play by the rules.

He looked back at his friends and- if real life was anything like the cartoons he use to watch- would have had an anime sweat drop.

The three were standing about four or five feet apart, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"FUCK OFF, UCHIHA! WE CAN BEAT YOU IN THREE MINUTES FLAT!"

"YA REALLY THINK SO? BRING YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN PROVE YA WRONG!"

They jumped at each other at the same time, teeth bare and claws swinging. Ino jumped back, avoiding one of Sasuke's attacks. Meanwhile, Sakura delivered a kick to his back, sending him off balance. Sasuke growled, grabbing one of Sakura's legs and throwing her as far away as possible. Ino gasped as her sister went through three trees, finally landing right next to a small stream not to far away. Sasuke grinned. One down. That was easy. Ino turned back to him, her blue eyes shinning with anger.

She jumped at him, yelling, "16-Hit Combo!" Ino than proceeded to do a series of slaps and kicks.

Sasuke grunted as he was sent flying backwards after Ino's sixteenth hit. Right before he was about to hit the ground, he did a flip in the air, landing on his feet, much to Ino's distaste. He then ran at her. Before she knew what was happening, Ino found herself thrown up in the air. Somewhere below her, Sasuke shouted, "Lions Barrage!" He kicked her on both sides than punched her in the stomach sending her back down towards the ground as he continued to kick her until she'd hit the ground. He than jumped a safe distance away from her.

Ino got on all fours, wincing at the pain coming from where she'd been hit repeatedly. She pushed herself onto her knees, then onto her feet. For a second her world spun causing her to sway a bit. _Bastard!_ she thought as Sasuke grinned at her.

"Ready to give up before I kill you?"

Ino growled, her anger returning ten folds. "As if you could!"

They ran at each other again, pulling out their weapons this time. The fight seemed to last forever. As Sasuke had learned after about ten minutes into the fight, Ino was a good fighter, but as they continued, Sasuke started to gain the upper hand.

The two bystanders watched quietly from their spot, knowing that, at this rate, Ino would not last much longer.

"Kakashi, we have to do something! Sasuke's going to kill her if they keep at it like this!"

The copy demon sighed, looking at Kiba with his one visible eye. "Don't worry, Inuzuka. Ino's gonna win."

"How?"

Kakashi pointed at a spot on the ground. Kiba stared at said spot, blinking. There was a black line drawn in the dirt. He followed the line with his eyes, realizing it formed a circle around the battlefield. In the center were four other lines that made an "X". Currently, Sasuke was standing on the X. The silver haired demon, bent down, placing both hands on one of the lines that formed the X. He closed his eyes, muttering some words. The line glowed for a second before going back to its regular color.

The wolf demon, whom just knocked Ino back, blinked as his vision was filled with darkness. The darkness swirled around him like a tornado before scurrying to his back. Sasuke twisted around, trying to see what the thing was and where it went. To his surprise he didn't see it.

"What the hell...?" He arched his back as he felt something crawling on it.

Kakashi turned to the exhausted blonde. "Quick, Ino, hit the mark on his back!"

Ino stared at the man, confusion written all over her face. Slowly, however, she got back on her feet. She ran towards the wolf demon. Said demon, who was too busy trying to get whatever was on his back off of him, did not see Ino's attack. She used her 16-Hit Combo again, hitting the little black mark that had formed on Sasuke's shoulder repeatedly.

Sasuke screamed, falling forward onto his knees.

Ino giggled at her friend's suffering. She leaned over him, a smirk forming on her lips. "Why, Sasuke, you look like you're in a lot of pain... Ready to give up before I kill you?" She repeated his words, jokingly of course.

Sasuke turned his head so he could see her, his eyes narrowing as she smirk turned into a grin. "You little bitch. You're so dead when I get my hands on you."

Ino shook her head, as if disappointed with his words. She poked the mark again, ending with Sasuke screaming again and collapsing onto his stomach.

Kiba grinned. "I guess that means the girls won!" He said happily, watching Ino continue to poke at Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke continue to scream and curse her to hell.

Sasuke's gaze quickly snapped upwards to glare at Kiba. "That's not fair! She fucking cheated!"

Ino poked the spot a little harder.

Kiba walked over to the blonde, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations, Ino, you beat Sasuke! That's a first. Whaddaya say we go grab Sakura and head back to the city. I'm sure we can get some sleep before it's time to go." They grabbed Sakura, walking off with Kakashi and leaving Sasuke where he lay on the ground.

"Damn you, Ino! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke shouted, finally managing to get back on his feet.

"Don't make me poke you!"

The Uchiha's eyes widen as he's hand went to cover the spot on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ino! Please don't poke it anymore!"

_(( End of Flashback ))_

"What happened next?" Naruto asked, leaning forward like an eager child. He was still having a hard time believe the Sasuke in Ino's tale was the same Sasuke that treated him like shit.

"Will, obviously, we got to stay with him and Kiba. And he started treating us better."

"What about the 'curse mark'?"

She tilted her head back in wonder. "I haven't had a reason to use it in a while. I don't think it works anymore. It's still there though."

Naruto was about to say something but the door suddenly opening distracted him.

"Having fun?"


	5. Tag Alone

**Chapter 5**: Tag Alone

"Having fun?"

The two blondes turned to see none other than the very topic of their conversation leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto gulped, hiding behind Ino as best he could. Ino, however, was still giggling from her earlier tales.

"Hey, Sasuke, come sit with us. We're having story time!" She grinned, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Naruto's jaw dropped as he glared at the girl in betrayal.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as he walked over and sat in the offered seat besides his friend. Completely ignoring the human slave, he grinned at Ino, ruffling her messy hair. "What kind of stories are you talking about?"

Ino poked him in the chest, her grin widening. "Why, stories about you of course!"

"Oh, Ino, I hope you're not making me look bad. I have a reputation to uphold." He said, jokingly.

Naruto stared at the two silently, his mind not fully grasping what was happening. He could now see the kind, sweet, and funny Sasuke from Ino's stories. He was smiling and joking and all around being an ok guy.

_Why can't he be like that with me?_ The blonde slave wondered, his gaze dropping. His eyes widen and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. _Why_ would he want Sasuke to be nice to him? It's not like Naruto actually liked the bastard.

Naruto looked up at the sound of laughing only to see the two demons having a tickle fight. He sighed, looking away again. _Ino's so lucky..._

Finally, they stopped, Sasuke, apparently being deemed the winner. Ino sat up gasping for air. She turned to face Naruto who she'd, accidentally, forgotten about turning her brief battle with the Uchiha. "See? He's not so bad."

Sasuke turned to face the slave. His eyes immanently gained the coldness that Naruto was all too use to. Naruto felt twelve times smaller than he actually was when Sasuke glared at him like that.

Sasuke turned to Ino and, just in the blink of an eye, his gaze had grown warmer once again. "You did tell him, right?" She nodded. "Good. Now can you leave? I need to be with him alone now."

Ino glanced over her shoulder at Naruto, who was shaking his head from left to right rapidly. She looked back at Sasuke. Hesitantly, she stated, "...I think I should stay here."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "No, you should go."

"No, I should stay."

"Go dammit!"

"Stay bastard!"

"Get out!"

"No! H-Hey— put me down!" She yelped as she was tossed over Sasuke's shoulder as if she was nothing more than air to him. He walked out into the hall, dropping her on the floor.

He placed a hand on the door, saying, "I'll see you later," and then slammed the door and locked it, knowing that Ino would burst back in if he didn't.

Turning around, he leaned against the door, a slight smirk forming on his lips while his eyes rested for a moment. Ino was pounding and kicking at the door from the other side. "Ino, if you don't leave soon, I'll take you to Shikamaru's place!" A yelp came from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of Ino running somewhere else; most likely trying to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke chuckled, finally opening his eyes. When his eyes locked onto the slave's his smile disappeared. Naruto shivered, trying to become one with the wall as Sasuke continued to stare at him. With a sigh, Sasuke made his way over to the bed, sitting as far away from the human as possible.

"Master, if you do not mind me asking, why did you make me your personal slave? I thought you hated me."

_Master? Did he just call me Master?_ The Uchiha thought, blinking. He shook his head, getting his mind back on more important matters. "I do, never confuse that. Now shut up. I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Naruto asked eager that he was actually able to talk with to the raven. Their conversation was no where near as happy-go-lucky as the way Sasuke and Ino had interacted earlier, but it was a start.

"About how I'm going to fucking dump your body in Itachi's room if you don't shut up!" Naruto moved away from the red eyed wolf demon as he continued yelling. Sasuke was pissed. He didn't like how the human was talking to him. And what was up with the whole 'Master' thing? The slave had no right to refer to him in such a way, much less be speaking to Sasuke at all.

Sasuke jumped when cold, small hands were placed on his shoulder. He swung around, knocking the slave away from him in the process. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed.

Naruto pushed himself back up into sitting position. He glared at Sasuke, though a dolphin's glare was much scarier than his. "You didn't have to push me! ...Master." he added, more softly, after receiving a glare from the demon. Sasuke groaned, smacking himself in the forehead at the slave's misunderstanding of his glare. Stupid slut...

Anyways, he'd gotten an idea about how he might be able to get himself out of having Naruto as his personal slave without Itachi getting suspicious. It wasn't all that great but it was the only thing Sasuke could think of at the moment.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do," he told the blonde, "Tomorrow, you tag along with me, just like how any other normal personal slave would. We'll drag thing out as long as need be. Itachi will eventually lose interest and forget all about this. Afterward, you'll be sent back to where you rightfully belong; with the other slaves." Naruto blinked but nodded. Sasuke stood up, yawning. "Ok. Come to my room in the morning." He ordered. After receiving another nod from his slave he made his way towards the door.

Right before he could exit the room, Naruto called out to him, "Your new room, right, Master?"

Sasuke blinked, confusion showing in his eyes. Than he remembered that he'd completely annihilated his room, thus the reason why he needed a new one. He glanced back at the other. "Right, my new room: the one across the hall." He stepped out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sat on the bed, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He hadn't known Sasuke would be _that_ close!

OoO… … …OoO

Naruto woke up the next morning with the sun shinning in his eyes. He moaned, rolling over. His tired eyes focused on the bedroom door. He groaned as he remembered he was to meet Master Sasuke this morning. Should he go now? Maybe it was too early… or maybe it was too late. The wolf demon wasn't very specific about what time he wanted Naruto to meet him.

Downstairs he could hear the other slaves moving about the mansion. Finally, he decided that, yes, he would go see Sasuke now. He got out of bed, stretching his body out in all directions, though the sudden pain in his side made him stop. He placed a hand over his bandaged wounds, noting that the bandages were turning red from blood. He'll have to ask Ino if she could re-bandage them later.

Back to more important things. He walked over to a small bag that contained some of the few items he owned and the slave's uniform for the Uchiha residents. He quickly slipped on the skin tight outfit than walked over to the room across the hall. He stood before the door, wondering wither he should let himself in or knock. In the end, he decided to knock, not wanting Sasuke to get mad at him for just barging in. There was no answer so he knocked just a tiny bit harder. Still no answered. With enough courage to send even the scariest of men off to war, Naruto entered his master's room.

The room was a lot bigger than the one he was staying in. The sun provided the only source of light. A large bed sat between two full length windows. Lying on the bed, asleep, his face visible to Naruto was the young Uchiha. His hair, which was usually sticking up, was fanned out around his face.

Naruto stood there, his feet glued to the ground, his heart pounding. Sasuke looked... so... godly! The human slave blinked. Where the hell did that come from? What was wrong with him. This was Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha for crying out loud! His PMSing master!

_He's still a fucking sex God_. He decided, examining his master from where he stood. His muscular chest was exposed for the entire world to see— mainly Naruto. The sunlight hit his hair at just the right angle to make it look navy blue instead of its usual black. Even though Naruto had seen many demons with claws of various shapes and sizes; Sasuke's just seemed so different from all the others. His mouth was opened slightly as he breathed air in and out through it. And good God those eyes...! Beautiful dark blue eyes, mysterious yet innocent, were open, staring at him... Wait— his eyes are open?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna get your ass over here sometime today?" He asked, though his voice wasn't as harsh as it usually was. Maybe because he'd just woken up?

"Which would you like me to do, Master?" He asked, blushing from having been caught staring.

Sasuke yawned, one hand rubbed at his eyes while the other pointed at a spot on the floor. "Get over here."

Naruto walked towards the bed, keeping his head down. Sasuke sat up, watching him closely. Something was off with the human. He didn't look like his normal self. He was blushing. Hard. He was trembling too. Was he sick? The demon shrugged to himself. Whatever was wrong with the boy wasn't worth Sasuke wasting his time trying to figure out.

Finally he made it to the bed, still not looking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke, however, was ok with this and just stretched lazily. "Ok, so here's the deal: every morning you stand in the hall and wait for me. We go down for breakfast. After that you follow me around, but that's only if Itachi is still around. If he isn't then you go back to your room like a good little slave and don't bother me. Alright?" Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto nodded. "Ok. Now go in the hall and wait for me."

Naruto nodded again, hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, releasing a breath of air he'd been holding for like ever. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest and he knew he was still blushing from the warmness of his face. What was Sasuke doing to him? He's never felt this way before...

OoO… … …OoO

Itachi was in the middle of eating when they finally entered the dining hall. Glancing up, he saw Sasuke sit across from him with his slave standing right behing his chair. He scuffed. Everything seemed normal. That didn't mean it was.

"Good to see you're finally out of bed, brother. I hope you and your slave had a good time last night."

Sasuke's head shot up. "What are you talking about, Itachi?"

"The human," his gaze shifted up to Naruto, "is he good in bed?"

"I haven't bedded him!"

Itachi grinned at his brother, though his eyes were still focused on the blonde behind him. _Stupid little brother_. He got mad way too easily. "I believe you, little brother."

Sasuke gave his brother a suspicious look. "You're up to something, Itachi, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear brother. But I must be leaving now. Haku has called for a meeting over in the Mist Country. I'll be back by tomorrow." He stood up. "Don't have too much fun brother." Sasuke huffed, going back to eating his breakfast. What did Itachi possibly think Sasuke would do with the human?

Because the entrance to and from the dining hall was on the other side of the room, Itachi had to walk around the table to Sasuk'e side. He stopped right in front of the blonde slave, his eyes roaming over the boy's body. Naruto started to tremble immediately as flashbacks of their last encounter entered his mind. There was absolutely no denying it— he was downright terrified of the older Uchiha. Itachi smirked at the boy as he continued making his way out of the room.

Sasuke, completely oblivious to what had just transferred between Itachi and Naruto, stood up and started making his way out of the room too. After finding out that he would be rid of his brother for the remainder of the day, the thought of wasting this precious time _eating_ of all things hadn't settled well with the young lord.

He was just about to exit the room when he notice Naruto wasn't behind him. He turned to see him still standing in the same spot. He arched a single eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

The human glanced up at him, and then quickly lowered his head, hiding his gaze. "You didn't tell me to come."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a huff of air. To yell or not to yell? _That_ is the question.

He decided not to yell. It was too early. He didn't want to wake Sakura up. She has low blood pressure and wakes up with a bad temper, earning her the nickname 'Low Blood Pressure Demon Blossom.'

"Come over here." He did. "Good boy." The thought of giving the slave a treat for his obedience came and left the Uchiha's mind as he turned and walked completely out of the dining hall. He turned to see, once again, that Naruto was not following him. He stomped back into the room to see Naruto just standing there. He gritted his teeth together, his hands clutching and unclenching at his side. Patience was not an Uchiha's strong point. Naruto continued to stand there, looking as innocent as a baby.

That's _it_! Screw Sakura and her temper, Sasuke had just lost his own temper. "What is your fucking problem? I told you to follow me— why aren't you doing as I say? Are you seriously that dump that you can't follow such a simple command!" He sighed, hoping the blonde had been listening to him. "Whatever. Follow me and don't stop unless I stop or tell you to." Naruto nodded, seemingly happy. Sasuke scuffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. _Weirdo..._

OoO… … …OoO

All day Naruto had followed him around the mansion like a lost puppy. Sasuke would have sent the boy back to his room but friends of Itachi's— yes he has friends believe it or not— kept popping up at random. Itachi had probably put them up to it since he couldn't be there himself to keep an eye on Sasuke and the human slave.

Sasuke glanced over at his bedroom door, knowing that said slave was out there waiting for him. Dammit, the boy was getting fucking annoying. Sasuke couldn't even go to the bathroom without him standing on the other side of the door, waiting. He had to find a way to get rid of the human without causing Itachi any more suspicion about them.

The Uchiha tossed an arm over his eyes, heaving out a sigh. What to do, what to do... Everything he came up with wasn't good enough or it involved him spending even more time with the human slave.

He could say Naruto was really sick or something. Sasuke suddenly sat up in bed. That was it! He'd lock the boy in his room and tell Itachi a carefully planned lie about how Naruto was oh so sick and couldn't get out of bed. If it sounded right, Itachi would believe it.

With the energy of a five year old, Sasuke bounced out of bed and ran to the door, opened it and stepped into the hall. Naruto was sitting on the floor Indian style next to his door, sleeping. Sasuke nudged him with his foot. "Hey, wake up. You can sleep later."

Naruto yawned, looking around sleepily. He seemed to wake up a little more after seeing Sasuke standing over him. "I-Is something wrong, Master?"

Sasuke pulled him to his feet, opening the door across the hall from his room, and pushed Naruto in. "Stay here and don't talk to anyone." He ordered, closing the door and locking it.

Naruto stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door in confusion. He waited for his master to enter back into the room, but when no such thing happened, the blonde only shrugged, going to snuggle under the sheets on the bed.


	6. Author Note

I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to update this story for a while. You see, what had happen was our computer had some viruses and my mom decided to wait until there was like four hundred and something things wrong with it before she went to go get it fix. And the men who fixed it erased **everything**off the computer. All my stories are gone! And it wasn't just one or two I'm talkin' like twenty stories and over fifty chapters!! Gone! And to make it even worse, I can't remember any of them! TT.TT God, this sucks so freaking much!

Anyway, just give me a week or two and- hopefully- I'll have the next chapter out. Please, just be patient.


	7. Naruto's New Found Power

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see other chapters.

Hello fellow yaoi fan people! Sorry it took so long but I had to retype ALOT of other stories before I forgot them. Stupid computer... stupid viruses... stupid computer fixer man who erased everything... GAH! Anyway the more important thing is that everything is now back in order. I even invested in an usb flash drive just in case something like that ever happened again. Hopefully it won't but still, you can never be too careful when it comes to computers.

Just incase you've forgotten who's what here a list.

Itachi Uchiha: Wolf demon  
Sasuke Uchiha:Wolf demon  
Kiba Inuzuka: Dog demon  
Sakura Haruno: Cat demon  
Ino Yamanaka: Half human half cat demon  
Naruto Uzumaki: Human

* * *

Chapter 6: Naruto's New Found Power

The next day, Itachi eyed his younger brother, suspiciously, when said brother came down to breakfast alone. He couldn't help but wonder _why_Sasuke was by himself and just _where_was the cute blonde slave. _Guess there's only one way to find out..._

"Where is your slave this beautiful morning, little brother? Have you gotten sick of him already?"

Sasuke, who'd just lifted a tamagoyaki **(1)**with his chopsticks, gentle place it back on his plate before answering Itachi. "He's sick. He woke up with a pretty high fever and he was shaking really badly. He's taking a nap right now, I think. I had Mrs. Tsuade take a look at him. It seems he's caught some kinda virus. Anyway, she's placed him on bed rest for the next week or so."

"He doesn't have anything life threatening, does he?" Itachi asked, sounding just the tinistes bit concern.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. He just needs rest and to not be disturb. He is not to have any visitors- Mrs. Tsuande doesn't want to take the chances of his illness spreading." Mentally, Sasuke couldn't help but grin when he spotted a flicker of concern flash through Itachi's ever cold eyes. Itachi was just too easy to fool at times.

Breakfast when eaten in silence after that. Itachi was not in the mood to talk and Sasuke was only too happy to oblige. The younger Uchiha was too busy thinking of ways to spend the rest of his day. A day without Naruto following him around felt too good to be true.

A few minutes later, Sasuke glanced up across the table... only to discovery that Itachi was gone. Panic immediately washed over him. What if Itachi had gone to see Naruto?

He was about to bolt out the room when he caught himself. He almost laughed out loud at how stupid he was acting. Itachi wouldn't go see the boy, Sasuke was sure of it. His dear older brother wouldn't want to risk the slave's "illness" spreading. But...

To be on the safe side, Sasuke made his way up to the slave's room. He stood outside the door and listened, sighing in relief when not a sound could be heard. Whether or not he should be worried about the silence didn't bother to cross his mind. Instead he gave the doorknob a quick twist to make sure it was still locked. It was.

Feeling like an idiot for worrying over nothing, Sasuke turned his back to the door and made his way down the hall. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were waiting for him downstairs, each ready to go out and enjoy themselves. The young wolf demon ignored the small amount of guilt he was feeling for having Naruto locked up in his room on such a lovely day. He was going to enjoy today if it was the last thing he does...  
--

They were sitting in a small circle next to a lake, deep in the forest, having lunch and joking around. Sasuke, thank God, had manage to forget about his personal slave and Itachi at the moment. He was having just way too much fun to be bothered with worrying over those two.

He laughed when Kiba cannonballed into the water from a tree, succesfully socking the two lounging cat demons.

"KIBAAAAAAAA!! YOU TWIRP! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!" The girls screeched, each instantly going into the water after their friend with a murderous glint in their eyes. Sasuke could do nothing-- or rather he didn't WANT to do anything besides sit back and laugh as Ino and Sakura double teamed up on Kiba in an extreme dunking contest. Poor Kiba, he nearly drowned when they "accidentally" held him under for too long.

After that, when Kiba had finally manged to get out of their evil clutches, he and Sasuke ran off deeper into the forest with the two girls chasing after them. Somehow, their game of Cat and Mouse turned into Hide and Seek. To say the least, it was fun... until one of the servants from the mansion showed up and told them it was almost dinner time.  
--

For the zillionth-- yes he'd been counting-- time in the past two hours, Sasuke found himself pacing around his room. Nothing made sense anymore! He was confused,-- he was never confused!-- he was nervous-- he's an Uchiha, Uchiha's aren't suppose to have one nervous bone in their body!--, and he was _pacing_-- an Uchiha never paces! Why was he confused, nervous, and pacing you ask? Well...

He glanced out his open bedroom door to the closed one across the hall. Not a sign of life what-so-ever. What was the slave _doing_!? In a bit of rage, he slammed his bedroom door shut and than kicked it for no real reason. He than flopped down on his bed, glaring at whatever was unfortunate enough to be in his line of view.

So, if you haven't figured it out yet, Sasuke's mad at his personal slave. Why? Because Naruto has been cooped up in his room for the past four weeks. Sasuke wanted to know _why_he hadn't came out yet. It wasn't like he couldn't since Sasuke had long since unlocked the slave's bedroom door. So, again, why hasn't the blonde came out?!

He was eating-- Sasuke made sure that either Ino or Sakura brought him food. The three usually stayed in the slave's room for hours, talking and joking. Sometimes the poor boy was unfortunate enough to have to listen to either girl ranting about how bad their day was. But, if his laughter was anything to go by, Naruto didn't seem to mind at all. Actually it was like he _enjoyed_listening to them as they animatedly described their day to the blonde. Of course neither Sakura nor Ino had approved of Sasuke locking "poor Naruto-chan" in his room. They never said it out loud but Sasuke could tell by their actions that they wanted to hit him over the head with a very hard, very heavy frying pan. But, instead of doing such things, they ignored him, both feeling that it was Sasuke's problem and that he would fix it on his own.

And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it _was_his problem to fix. But HOW was he to fix it? He'd thought that by unlocking the door Naruto would have came out and that everything could go back to normal. But he hadn't and everything seemed to be getting worse. And now, the only way he could think of solving whatever his problem was was by going to confront the blonde and see what HIS problem was.

With his mind made up, Sasuke rolled out of bed. For only a brief milisecond, he wondered if he should go check on him now or later. But, seeing as he was driving himself crazy with worry (though he wouldn't admit it), he decided to go now.  
--

Naruto was lying on his bed, bored out of his find and wishing that either Ino or Sakura would come visit him, when the bedroom door opened. Thinking that his wish had finally been granted, he sat up in bed, expecting to see pink or blonde hair. Instead he was met with blueish-black spiky hair. Desperately hoping that the girls done something new with their hair, he looked into the newcomers eyes, wishing to see light blue or green ones. This time, however, his wish was not granted and he was left staring into dark blue eyes. He jumped slightly, after realizing that he was staring at Sasuke and not Sakura or Ino. Helplessly, he felt his heart start to speed up ever so slightly.

In that I'm-better-than-you grace that seemed to surround him every where he went, Sasuke walked towards slave.

Naruto couldn't help but to mentally kick himself for almost drooling over the young Uchiha. I mean, he wasn't _that_good looking. In Naruto's opinion the raven was only worth a double take, a few cat calls, and maybe a few fan clubs if he's lucky.

You see, four weeks ago Naruto had spent all of his time trying to convince himself that he wasn't falling for the the bastard that had the nerve to call himself Naruto's master. And than, last week, he admitted that he may be attracted to said bastard just a little bit. If attracted meant that he could spend five minutes with the bastard before wanting to punch his lights out and than kissing him afterwards...

But, of coarse, Sasuke just has to go and ruin that by coming here. ...What's he doing here anyway? He opened his mouth to question his master, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Why haven't you came out?"

Naruto stared up at him, a dumbfound expression on the blonde's face. He than frowned, deciding that he'd had enough with Sasuke and his attitude. "Well, Sasuke-dono-teme, I can't very well do as I please, now can I? Do you _know_ what would happen if I so much as _opened_that door without your permission? I can only imagine what'll happen if I had the guts to actually leave here."

Sasuke looked off to the side, still not completely understanding what the slave was taking about. "If you want to leave just go. You don't need my permission to do anything around here."

His blue eyes narrowing at the Uchiha, Naruto let out a bitter laughter that surprised Sasuke so much that he looked up at the blonde with widen eyes. "I don't need your premission, you say? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "It seems you've forgotten that I'm a slave here, teme. I can't do anything unless you tell me to, seeing as you're my master and all. I can't even make my own decisions, everything is up to you! I've been robbed of my life and future because of you!!"

"You don't have to get an attitude with me, dope! I just came to check on your sorry ass to make sure you weren't trying to off yourself."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde slave, somehow finding himself in some sort of daze. Now he knew why the boy hadn't came out of his room. But now he had to figure out what the hell was wrong with the boy. He seemed to become angrier at the Uchiha when he realized that Sasuke wasn't listening to him while he continued to insult the wolf demon.

"I BET YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISE IF YOU ENJOYED FUCKIN US SLAVES JUST FOR PLEASURE!!"

"Wha... What did you just say?" Sasuke growled dangeriously, his eyes turning red with anger and hate. His hands were at his sides, balled into tight fists.

Naruto fought the urge to flinch and recoil away from the angered demon. "I... I d-d-didn't mean-" He was cut off when Sasuke leaped forward, fangs bared and claws outstretched. Naruto screamed, but didn't have much time to do anything else besides that. Sasuke landed a punch to his face that sent the blonde off the side of the bed. When the young demon leaned over the edge he was met with one of Naruto's own punches to the face. The blonde than pounced on top of the Uchiha, landing a few good hits before said Uchiha pushed him off using his legs. The two took a really deep breath before jumping at each other again.

After tackling his "master" down to the ground, Naruto sat, proudly, on Sasuke's back while he tried to catch his breath again. He had Sasuke's hands pinned behind his back, using his knee to keep them in place as Sasuke continued to struggle underneath him.

If anyone came in and seen them like this, Sasuke would surly die of embarrassment.

Sometime doing their fight, Naruto's shirt was shredded to the point of no return whereas Sasuke's was ripped in a few places. One of those places happened to be on his shoulder blade. So, it shouldn't be much of a surprise when Naruto spotted a little black dot between the ripped clothing. Letting his curiosity get the better of him-- like it always does--, Naruto moved the piece of clothing out of the way so he could get a better look. There, on Sasuke's creamy pale skin, was a tattoo. It looked like three commas swirling around in a circle. **(2)**

_Hm... I wonder..._Again, curiosity got to him and Naruto reached a hand out to trach along one of the dots. Underneath him, he felt Sasuke shiver but ignored him. Without really meaning to, he added pressure down on the mark. The reaction he got shocked him so much he almost jumped off the Uchiha. Sasuke screamed bloody murder, his head snapping forward and coming in contact with the wooden floor painfully hard.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto poked the spot again. He was rewarded with another shout and Sasuke's head banging against the floor. A devilish grin appeared on the human's face as he repeated his poking attack on what he now knew had to be The Curse Mark from Ino's stories. So, the mark DID exist and _Naruto_ could use it!

And than, quiet suddenly, he stopped, remembering that the mark was very sensitive and caused his master great pain when touched. Sasuke used this as his opportunity to push the boy off of him and move across the room. Once feeling that he'd put enough space in-between the two of them, Sasuke shouted, "WHAT THE **HELL**WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto didn't answer. He hadn't expected him to anyway.

He uneasily took a step back when Naruto made a step towards him. They continued this process until Naruto had successfully backed Sasuke into a corner. The blonde than reached over Sasuke's shoulder, gently-- very very VERY gently-- let one finger touch the outline of the mark. Instead of receiving another shout, Sasuke's face twisted in a small amount of pain.

"You're so gonna pay for that." The great wolf demon weakly hissed, taking the slave's hand in his own and than removing it from his abused mark. Naruto arched a single blonde eyebrow as Sasuke guided them back towards the bed, both falling onto said bed when they reached it.

For one reason or another, Naruto found their situation to be quiet amusing. Obviously, Sasuke didn't if the glare he was currently giving the human was anything to go by. But still, Naruto couldn't help himself-- he started laughing. A little while later, Sasuke joined him.

"Sasuke! Kiba glued Ino to the ceiling again! I need your help!" Came Sakura's shout as she ran past the opened bedroom door.

The raven haired demon sighed, silently getting to his feet. He didn't know what to say to his slave, so instead he marched out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once outside the room, his anger from earlier returned and he suddenly had the urge to go back in there and yell at the human. The damn thing was probably enjoying his new found "power". Damn slut didn't even know how much his "powers" hurt the poor wolf demon...

Inside his room, Naruto was starting to feel a little guilty. Ino had told him that the pain the curse mark caused Sasuke would make any mere human pass out do to it's ability to hit everynerve in the body at once. He could only imagine how painful that must be...

As quickly as posible, Naruto rushed over to the door, opening it and coming face-to-face with his master. His eyes widen and he almost let out a yelp of surprise as he stepped back.

"_What_?" The Uchiha snapped, glaring at him.

Naruto fidgeted a bit, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I... um... I-I wanted to say... that I'm... erm... s-s-sorry."

"Tsk, whatever. It's not like you actully hurt me or anything."

The blonde slaved frowned. Sasuke was a terrible lair. Placing a hand on the demon's arm, Naruto **ordered **Sasuke to look at him. Sasuke did, and found himself staring into beautiful crystal blue eyes. What he saw in those eyes frightened him. What was wrong with him? His heart sped up, his palm became sweaty, and he was overcome with a sudden chill that made every hair on his body stand on end.

With a sudden thrust, Naruto was shoved back into his room, the door was slammed shut, and Sasuke was far FAR away from the mansion.  
--

It was dark out when Sasuke returned, having finally managed to get himself back under control. It was raining again, but he didn't notice. His mind was too far gone to notice such trivial things.

He was confused but he didn't understand why. When he had looked into the human's blue eyes, he had felt something he could not explain. He knew, for a fact, that this weird feeling couldn't be love because he _**hates **_the boy. But why did he hate him? Was it because Itachi actually _likes _him? That could be it... But Naruto seemed like a very interesting, fun, and defiantly loud, person. He didn't deserve anyone's hate.

Late at night, Sasuke would lay in bed, listen to the blonde and the two cat demons talk/fool around, a small smile forming on his lip whenever he heard the boy's laughter.

... ... ...

Ok, so _maybe_he liked the blonde just _a little_ bit. But it'll be a cold day in hell before he admitted it. It was to be his little secret for now.

Sasuke glanced up when a light was turned on above him. It was coming from Naruto's bedroom window. And, to his surprise, their eyes met before Naruto disappeared from his view. Sasuke wondered how long the boy had been watching him.

* * *

**(1)**Japanese rolled omelet is called tamagoyaki or dashimaki. It's also known as a Japanese-style egg roll. Tamagoyaki is often served for Japanese-style breakfast. Also, it's one of the most popular dishes in Japanese bento lunch boxes.

**(2)**Yeah... I'm not sure if that's the right description for Sasuke's cures mark but that's kinda how it looks to me.


	8. A Chat With Friends

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see other chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Chat With Friends

"He just pushed me and ran!" Naruto said, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance. That fall he took really hurt... "What was I suppose to do, Ino? By the time I opened the door he was gone!"

Ino sighed. Poor Naruto... he was in love with a complete bastard. She truly felt sorry for him. "Well, have you spoken to him since than?"

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it as if rethinking what he was going to say. "Promise you won't laugh." The boy asked, a small scowl forming on his pouting lips as his eyes narrowed in determination. The blond before him took a moment to admire his determination even though whatever he was about to tell her was clearly embarrassing for him. After another moment of studying him, she nodded. "After he left, I just stared out the window... From past arguments between us, I knew for a fact that he'd ran off into the forest. And I was kinda hoping that I'd see again before I went to bed so we can talk. After a while, I gave up and got ready for bed. I... um... got a surprise visit from Itachi, though." Ino arched an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? What did he want?" She asked when it was evident that Naruto wasn't going to continue.

"Apparently, I've been sick for the past few weeks and he was worried." He stuck his tongue out in distaste at either the thought of being sick or the fact that _Itachi_ had actually been worried about him. Maybe a mixer of both. "Where do you think he got that idea from?"

"Sasuke, obviously. Though I don't know why he'd make up something like that."

There was a short silence as both blonds tried to come up with reasonable options for Sasuke's behavior. Unfortunately, they both came up empty handed. Only an Uchiha knows what goes through an Uchiha's mind.

"Back to last night." Ino ordered, curtly. "What happened after Itachi left."

The blond male shivered, having recalled his meeting with Itachi perfectly (and disturbingly) clear. He was thankful that Ino hadn't asked him to repeat what had happened _during _the older Uchiha's visit.

"I couldn't sleep. I feared that I'd have dreams about Itachi..." Another shiver ran down his body. Ino understood, she'd had that same fear whenever she seen Itachi before she fell asleep too. "So I went back to sit at the window. I figured that Sasuke had already came back by then. But I'm usually wrong when it comes to timing and seen him just as he was exiting the forest."

"Oh? And what'd you do?"

"...nothing."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, arching a single eyebrow.

"Why didn't you _do_ anything!?"

Naruto sighed. "What was I _suppose _to do, Ino? Go down there and confess my ever dying love to the bastard. I don't think so! I just settled for watching him instead. Besides," he looked down at his hands folded in his laps, embarrassed, "when he noticed I was watching him, I got scared and went to bed." Again, Ino asked why he did what he did. He answered that he was afraid that Sasuke would get mad at him for staring. Ino laughed and pointed out that Naruto was being ridiculous if he honestly thought that Sasuke would get mad over something stupid like that. And, in his own defense, Naruto reminded her that he and Sasuke had fought over pitier things before and that it was very likely for Sasuke to get mad at him for staring.

Ino opened her mouth, ready to tell the blond what she thought of their fighting, but closed it, rethinking. The half demon knew that Naruto was madly in love with her wolf demon friend. The only problem was that Sasuke didn't return his feelings. In fact, he made it very obvious that he hated the human slave. But... he could not seriously hate the blond as much as he made everyone believe... could he?

While Naruto busied himself with eating the meal Ino had brought for him, Ino mentally went over the conversation they'd had earlier. Naruto had told her all about Sasuke's visit a couple days ago. She noted that Sasuke's strange behavior started around the same time as his last visit with Naruto. Sasuke was a lot quieter now an days, and was WAY too serious about everything. If you were lucky enough to get him to talk for more than second, you'll notice that he spoke in an oddly quiet voice.

_Hmm... I wonder... _Trying to hide her grin as best as possible, Ino shot up from the bed, earning as surprised yelp from Naruto. "Otouto-san, I have to go. I have to do something very important for Sasuke."

He looked up at his friend, blinking before nodding, slowly. "O-Oh... kay. See you later?"

"Most defiently! I'll send Kiba later to pick up those bowls." She called over her shoulder.  
--

Sakura jumped, the medical book she'd been reading falling to the floor, when the library door was slammed open. She looked towards the door to find her sister standing there with an I'm-so-up-to-something-and-you're-gonna-help-or-else smile.

"Sakura, I need you to go talk to Sasuke."

Sakura, if her suspicion wasn't at full alert, would have agreed without a second thought. "Why? What are you planning, Ino?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes upward, her hands disappearing behind her as she rocked back and forth in place. "Oh nothing... Just go, ok. We'll talk later. I'm off to find Kiba." And than she skipped away with a sugary sweet laughter that creeped Sakura out to no end.

"Scary..."  
--

Let's play the 'Can You Guess Where Sasuke Is' game.

Do you think he's:

(a) Standing outside Naruto's window, reenacting a scene from Romeo and Juliet  
(b) In Naruto's room, making out with the blond  
(c) In the forest, thinking

Well... as tempting as A and B are... I sorry to say that he's in the forest, thinking. (booo!!)

He was sitting up in a tree, looking up at the blue sky through half opened eyes.

In fear that he would tell someone about his new found love interest, Sasuke had barley spoken a word to any of his friends. He knew that his friends were worried about him- hell, HE was worried about himself! That couldn't be good...

_Damnit, why can't I have some time alone? _He thought angrily when he heard a noise coming from the bushes below. He turned towards the bushes. Nothing was there. He waited for the sound again but it never came. Deciding that he was hearing things and needed to get his ears checked soon, he turned back around... and fell out of the tree with a frighten, **manly**, yelp.

Sakura, who was hanging upside down on a branch above the one he'd been sitting on, laughed. "Either I'm getting sneakier or something is seriously wrong with you!"

"Tsk, whatever." He glared at the pink haired girl who was now standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Ino sent me to check on you. We're worried about you, Sasuke. You haven't been acting like yourself. You hardly talk, you barely eat, you're growing even more paler by the day. You can't keep this up, you have to stop. You're a complete mess! Something happened between you and Naruto, didn't it?" She gave him a knowing look.

"..." He redirected his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm right, aren't I? Sasuke," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "if somethings bothering you, you know you can talk to me, Ino, or Kiba. We're your friends after all. We know you better than anyone else!"

"Yeah..." he offered her a half hearted grin, "Hell you guys know me better than myself at times."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes that's true. We know you well enough to know that you are head over heels for Naruto." Her grin widen as Sasuke's eyes widen. The poor wolf demon nearly choked off his own saliva.

"H-How did you...?"

"Ino's the one that suggested it. Everything started making sense afterward."

Sasuke sighed. He was happy that they figured it out on their own, yet he was sorta annoyed that they figured it out before himself. "Well, Sakura, what do you suggest I do?"

Sakura scratched a cheek with her index finger, her eyes rolling upward innocently. "I _could _tell you, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"God you're mean..." He acused, laying back on the ground.

"I know hehehe." She grinned, a hand rubbing the back of her head sheepishly- a habit she picked up from Naruto. And than she turned, ready to leave but she just had to ask her friend something before she left. "Sasuke... how long do you plan on keeping your own love a secret?"

She didn't get an answer, nor was she expecting one.


	9. Author Note 2

Yeah yeah, I know not even three chapters later and already theres another author's note. Sorry. But again, there isn't going to be any updates for this story any time soon. You see, my papa just passed on the 4th. And his funeral will be Wednesday I think. He had lung cancer thats why I think they're having the funeral so soon. My mom said that if he stays out too long his skin will start to change colors. I don't know if thats true or not and I really don't want to find out.

Another thing is school. It just started and I'm a sophomore now! Kinda cool but I miss being a freshman. (everything was so much easier) Being a sophomore is _OK_but c'mon, four days into school and we're already have tests and homework! This sucks so many monkey balls...

Anyways, again, hopefully I'll have the next chapter typed out within the next two weeks.


	10. Would You Like To Come?

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see the first couple of chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Would You Like To Come?

Hours and hours later, Sasuke could still be found out in the middle of the forest. Sakura's words from earlier kept replaying themselves over and over and OVER again inside his head.

_"Sasuke... how long do you plan on keeping your own love a secret?"_

_"...how long..."_

_"...your own love a secret?"_

_"...love a secret?"_

"Goddammit! Get outta my head!!" He shouted, angrily, up at the sky. Off in the district a few birds flew away. He angrily sat up, folding his arms over his chest while he glared at the ground in front of him.

It was dark out now but he was too busy thinking to care. A dry chuckle escaped his lips. _Thinking _seemed to be the only thing he had time for now an days. He closed his eyes, leaning back to rest on his elbows. Almost instantly, Sakura's words floated back into his thought. How long DID he plan to keep his love a secret? It had never crossed his mind before. He'd figured that with time these feelings would go away and everything would go back to normal. What he failed to take into consideration was the fact that love doesn't just "go away". It stays and endures. It grows and changes. To put is simple, love is not something to be controlled.

And than he realized- Sakura wanted him to admit his feelings to his human slave. He couldn't help but scoff. Ha! Fat chance of THAT happening anytime soon. Besides, it's not like it would make a difference or anything...

At stated earlier, it was night time now and Sasuke was _just _noticing it. It was then that he started to wonder how long he'd been out there. Well... he'd left the mansion yesterday morning so he's been out there for about forty-eight hours. He should be getting back now- he was in desperate need of a shower and REAL food. Besides, no telling what Itachi could have done by now, he had to get back and make sure Naruto was alright.

Standing up he dusted himself off, and looked around. Itachi wouldn't do anything to Naruto, he was sure of it. His brother was a respectful, honorable demon despite being an asshole 24/7.

Quickly, Sasuke made his way back to the mansion.  
--

Sitting in a creepiest room in the mansion, in the darkest corner available, Itachi grinned. Tonight was the night, for tonight, all of his fantasies containing a certain blue eyed blond slave shall come true. How he had waited for this lovely day. And to make it even better, his foolish little brother was out the house at the moment.

Itachi growled at the thought of his brother. The damn brat had honestly made him believe that the human slave had been sick with some virus for the past month! If it had not been for his little "visit" with the boy the other day, Itachi would have still thought the slave to be ill. He hissed. Sasuke would pay for making his older brother worry for nothing!

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, the grin from earlier returned. It was time.

Raising from his seat, and walking out the strange room, Itachi crept through the mansion as silent as a mouse. He made his way up the stairs, keeping a sharp eye out for Sasuke or any of those filthy creatures his brother called his "friends".

He made it to the slave's room, letting out a sigh he'd been holding for some time. Slowly, very very VERY slowly, he opened the door wide enough for him to slip in.

Tonight, Naruto was to be his and his alone. He would make sure of it.  
--

_Ugh... what should I do? Should I tell him, should I not? What if I never see him again!? I'll never get to tell the bastard than!! What am I gonna dooo!!_

The restless blond slave growled, flipping onto his bed with an gymnast's grace. "Why is this so _hard_?" He whined, burying his head in his extremely soft, fluffy pillow. "That bastard. This is all your fault, Sasuke-bastard! If you'd just stay in the room long enough for me to explain everything than I won't be in this predicament."

Quickly growing bored with just laying on the bed, he sat up right, letting his legs dangling over the edge. This would be so much easier if he could like plan ahead and have an idea of how their conversation would go if Naruto _did_ somehow find the guts to admit his feeling.

"Role playing has always helped me out before..." He thought out loud. And, after a few minutes of debate, he decided he might as well give it a try since there wasn't much else to do.

Twenty something minutes later, you can find Naruto in his room (like he _really_had anywhere else to go), fully engross with his acting roles -he was currently playing as Sasuke and oddly enough having fun doing so.

At some point in time, Sasuke- the real one- had entered the blonde's room. Naruto, though, was too lost in his own world to notice the new presence in his room. The young Uchiha leaned against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest as he studied his slave with a hint of amusement... and precaution. But, can you blame him- the blonde was talking to himself while dancing around and around and acting stupid. It was amazing in itself that he had not bumped into anything yet or tripped over his own two feet.

Finally, when Naruto stopped swirling, whirling, and twirling around, Sasuke found it safe to speak, "Dope, what _are _you doing?" And to Sasuke's enternal delight, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he spoke.

Spinning around, Naruto glared at the grinning Uchiha. "Teme! Why are _you_ here?!"

Sasuke "hn"ed, pushing himself off the wall. "I came to check on you, idiot."

"I'm fine."

"I can see that." Sasuke said, his eyes wondering the slave's body.

Naruto blushed, looking elsewhere. Was it just him or was Sasuke checking him out? Shyly, he glanced back at the Uchiha, discovering that said man had moved over to the unmade bed. Naruto just stood there, not knowing what else to do. It wasn't every day that Sasuke just popped into his room with no objectives. And the few times he did it usually ended with both sides frustrated and new problems to be solved.

"So... what _were _you doing?" Sasuke asked, finally taking in the blonde's new wardrobe.

Naruto chuckled, nervously, a hand going up to rub the back of his head. What was he suppose to say to that? "I was pretending to be my favorites bastard- aka you- and was having way too much fun!" Tsk, yeah, as if! That was most likely a quick way to get his head chopped off. And he would _like_ to keep his head attached to his body thank you very much.

Across from his, Sasuke yawned, question forgotten and boredom sinking in. "We haven't had dinner together in a while." He stated. Naruto didn't bother to correct the Uchiha by telling him that they've _never_ eaten together. "So, I was thinking, if you're ok with it, you, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and I can go out tomorrow for a picnic. What do ya say? Wanna come?"

_Of coarse, Sasuke, I would **love** to come._ The blond slave blinked. _Gah! Bad Naruto! No dirty thoughts allowed when Sasuke is sitting. right. there!_

Busy with his inner debate, Naruto failed to realize that Sasuke had moved from his spot on the bed. The Uchiha circled the room, stopping every now and then to examine something new.

It had been almost a week since his last visit into the blonde's room and to his doscovery, Ino and/or Sakura had went out and brought Naruto new books and other things to keep himself occupied during the long hours of a day since they could not always be there with him.

The wolf demon stopped his observation of the room when his foot bumped into something on the floor. Glancing down, he spotted a balled up piece of paper. Bending to pick the paper up, he unballed it and started to read. After reading the first sentence, the paper was snatched away from him by a very nervous looking Naruto. He frowned, but decided not to question the blond. Naruto's business is Naruto's business and Sasuke will stay out of his business for the time being.

"About the picnic, do you want to come or what?" Sasuke asked again after not recieving an answer the first time.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. If you don't mind me coming."

"Not at all." The Uchiha said with a smirk. "I _was_ the one to offer after all."

They stood in silence, each staring elsewhere with nothing to say.

"...Um..."

"...Yeah..."

"...So..."

"...Right..."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Sasuke made his way to the door, giving Naruto a small smile- and recieveing an identacal one from the blonde- before exiting the room.  
--

Hours later, Naruto was buzzing with happiness and joy as he prepared for bed. Though he knew it would be a fruitless attempt to sleep tonight. The thought of going out tomorrow with Sasuke and the others was enough to keep him up half the night.

He was pulling the covers back on the bed when he felt something push up against him from behind. Standing as straighter than a ruler, the blonde fought to suppress a shiver.

A hand wrapped around his waist as another one went to his neck.

"Scream and I swear I'll kill you."

* * *

Dun dun dunnn!


	11. They Sleep He Reaps

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see the first couple of chapters.

I feel that I must warn you about something... but it would seem that I've forgotten what it was. :( I sure it wasn't that important anyways.

* * *

Chapter 9: They Sleep He Reaps

Sasuke was so happy he almost **_skipped_** down the hall. Key word being almost.

He was on his way to Sakura's and Ino's room to tell them about the picnic tomorrow. He also had some questions he wanted to ask them and maybe get some tips on how to improve his relationship with the human slave.

He was about to knock on the girls' bedroom door but hesitated. He really wanted to talk to them and tell them everything that had happened but at the same time he didn't want to bother them with his problems. He knew they didn't mind listening to him but he was an Uchiha dammit! Didn't that mean _anything!?_

Inside, he could hear movement. Sighing, he turned away from the door...

...only to be grabbed by the shoulders and yanked backwards into the room. He managed to let out a sharp, "Hey!" before his back came in contact with the floor. Ino stood over him, grinning with her hands on her hips. Off to the side, Sakura and Kiba sat on the floor playing what looked to be strip poker. And by the facial expressions Kiba was making and his lack of clothing and Sakura still fully dressed, Sasuke was willing to bet that the dog lover was losing big time.

"Hey, Sasuke! What brings you here?" Ino asked, still not bothering to help her friend up.

Sasuke growled at her as he got back on his feet. "I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with me and Naruto tomorrow for a picnic?"

Silence. Sasuke shifted nervously as three sets of eyes turned to him. They had even went so far as to let their jaws fall open slightly as they stared at him with widen eyes.

"I'm sorry... I think I heard wrong." Kiba mutters, sticking a finger in his ear to try to "clear" his hearing. "You said you and **_who_** was going on a picnic tomorrow??"

"Me and Naruto... and hopefully you three." The Uchiha said, looking at his friend pleadingly. Said friends gave each other a look before quickly huddling together on the opposite side of the room. Sasuke stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest, his sensitive ears picking up everything they "whispered".

After a moment of their "whispering" the three turned back to their friend.

Ino was the first to speak. "We've decided! We're going."

The wolf, dog, and cat demon blinked at the blonde female.

"You _are_?"

"We _are_?!"

The blonde nodded with a short "yup".

Kiba blinked, confusion easily showing in his brown eyes. He turned to Sakura, asking, "Did we _not_ just agree to stay here while they went out or had I dreamt that conversation?"

"I'm pretty sure we did, unless I dreamt it, too." Sakura answered, looking just as confused as her friend.

Ino shrugged. "I changed me mind."

"You can't do that!" Sakura and Kiba shouted.

"Says who?"

"Says the I.E.W.R.Y.W.!"

"'I.E.W.R.Y.W.'?"

"International Estates of We're Right and You're Wrong!"

"Sound's interesting," murmured Ino. "Unfortunately, I don't care much for internationals, estates, or me being wrong." She than turned to face her Uchiha friend, who had made himself comfortable on Sakura's bed and was busying himself with flipping through one of her girly magazine (which he would totally deny reading when questioned about it later). "So, Sasuke, what else did you want to talk about? Or did you only want to invite us to the picnic?"

Sasuke shifted, uncomfortably, on the bed. "I wanted to tell you something else," he said, "but I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always a nice place," stated Kiba. He and Sakura were preparing another game of poker. Ino had taken a seat on her bed and was doing a cross-work puzzle.

Sasuke looked around. He could tell his friends honeslty weren't interested in whatever he had to say, but were welling to listen nonetheless. Not because it was what friends did, they just were waiting for some black mail worthy material to use against him. Some friends, right?

"Well," he began, "I thought that because I'd been gone for so long, Itachi might have tried something-"

Kiba cut him off. "You know we wouldn't let anything bad happen to Naru-chan." The two cat demons nodded in agreement.

Sasuke took a moment to stare at his friends. They really did care about Naruto, didn't they?

"I know that," Sasuke said. "I was just worried-" he ignored the amused looks they sent him- "and wanted to make sure for myself. When I made it to his room, he was... um... dancing? He never did answer me... Anyway, we talked-"

"Without arguing!?" Kiba cut him off again. "My god, what is the world coming to!?"

"Kiba," growled the Uchiha, "if you cut me off one more time... I swear to the Hokage that I will tell your sister where you live!"

The dog lover paled to a incredible degree. "Let's not do anything rash now, Uchiha." He whimpered. "There's no need to bring Hana into this."

"As I was saying," continued Sasuke, "we talked and I invited him out for a picnic. I believe some fresh air well do him some good." The other three demons agreed. Naruto had been locked in his room for almost five weeks now.

"Well," said Ino after a pause, "that's interesting."

Sasuke grumbled something to himself, then, suddenly, he remembered something he wanted to ask them. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," his friends answered, "what is it?"

"Why does the Curse Mark react whenever Naruto touches it? No one has been able to use it since Ino... so why can he use it?"

"I was wondering when he would ask that," started Kiba.

"Us too," said Sakura, guestering between herself and her sister.

"Do either of you have an answer than?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Kiba shrugged in an I-don't-know short of way. Luckily, Ino had answers.

"Remember when Kakashi first put the mark on you?" the blond demon asked.

"How could I forget?" growled Sasuke darkly. "If he hadn't interfered, you girls would have lost." To say the less, Sasuke was still a little bitter after the whole incident. This earned a snicker from the two cat demons.

"Because we became friends," continued Ino, "I no longer had to use the mark to protect myself against you. And, in time, the spell stopped working. No other human or half demon could use it, because no one close to you needed to protect themselves from you. That is... until now. Sasuke, be honest, would Naruto still be alive if he couldn't use the curse mark?"

"Of coarse!" Sasuke answered, quickly. The others gave him a look of disbelief. He sighed. "Ok. _Maybe_ I would have let my temper get the best of me and would have killed him. _Happy_?"

She nodded. "Very. So, you understand now?"

"Kinda. But why couldn't Sakura use it?" He asked.

"Well, Sakura is a full fledged demon." she said as if that answered everything. "With her strength, she should have been able to protect herself against you anyways." Off in the corner, the bubble gum haired demon muttered something to herself. "The curse mark only works for those with human blood pulsing through them. Because, on strength alone, humans are weaker than demons. Kakashi placed the crush mark on you so that those weaker than you can protect themselves from you. Naruto needs to protect himself from you, therefore, he can use the mark. Get it?"

"Yeah, I understand now."

Sasuke stood up, thanking his friends for listening and answering his questions. Ino and Sakura sent each other questioning looks from across the room. Should they tell him? Should they not? Naruto should really be the one to tell him, not them. But...

"Um, Sasuke...?" They began.

"What?"

"Sasuke, I don't think we should be the ones to tell you this, but..." Sakura trailed off, looking to her sister for help.

Sasuke looked between the two. "Well?"

"Well, Sasuke, you see, Naruto um..." Ino also trailed off, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Dammit you two! Spit it out already!" snapped Sasuke.

"Naruto likes you, Sasuke." They both blurted out together.

The Uchiha stared at them, his mouth hanging open slightly. "H-He what?"

"He likes you... a lot." They repeated.

Everything was silent as their words sunk into the Uchiha's head. Was what they said true? Did Naruto really like him? But why would he? Sasuke hadn't been exactly what one would call nice to the human. If anything, he was the exact opposite. Sasuke had been rude, cruel, and uncaring since day one to the human slave. But what reason would Ino and Sakura have to lie to their friend?

Finally, Sasuke scuffed. "Ya right."

The two girls blinked. "What?"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull... but I'm not falling for it."

"But Sasuke...!"

"I don't want to hear it," he told them, eyes narrowed. "Just forget it."

The two girls sighed, defeated. "I guess you need to hear it from him, then."

Sasuke, lost in his own thoughts, silently walked out the room.

His friends sent each other worried looks, but shrugged it off. Sasuke and Naruto had plenty of time to work out their problems. It wasn't like something drastic was going to happen anytime soon, right?  
--

"Scream and I swear I'll kill you."

Naruto froze, his body going limp in the others hold. Struggling was the last thing he was thinking about at the moment. The nails that were currently digging into his neck were painful, and he did not wish to make them dig into his flesh any deeper than they already had.

Even if Naruto had not heard the person speak, he would have already known who was behind him. This person's presence was not one to be easily forgotten.

"I-I-Itachi-dono... is so-something the ma-tter?" he asked meekly.

Unnoticed by the blond slave, Itachi grinned. Words could not express how _happy_he was that Naruto had not forgotten about him. He spun the slave around to face him. The boy swayed, put off balance by the sudden movement. When his eyes came back in focus, Naruto, to his utter fear, found Itachi's face mere inches away from his own. He made a movement to take a step back but was painfully reminded of the hold the wolf demon held around his neck.

Itachi's eyes were filled with lust and need, unlike Naruto's, who's blue eyes held so much fear it almostmade Itachi regret what he was about to do to the boy.

Slowly, the slave was lowered onto the bed, Itachi straddling the boy's tiny waist. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as everything that was happening started to sink in. It was like icy cold water being throw in his face.

Itachi was going to rape him.

Naruto began to struggle against the demon as he was flipped onto his stomach. He hit his head against the headboard, and he could feel a warm substance began to run through his hair.

Itachi paused, also noticing the blood starting to stain the boy's blonde hair. This was all the time Naruto needed to get off the bed and make a run for the door. Unforchantly, his only way out was blocked by Itachi just when it was within reach. Naruto was picked up and flung mercilessly across the room, coming in contact with a wall, face first.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screeched, holding a hand to his bleeding nose. Itachi had already crossed the room and had him pinned against the wall. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Panic engulfed the blonde. He kicked his legs back, flung his head around, tried swinging his arms…

His efforts were in vain. Itachi was holding his firmly against the wall. Naruto felt Itachi tug at the back of his pants and he screamed out again.

No. No. No no no. This **can't** happen. It can't. No. **_No_**!

His pants were now on the floor. Naruto felt his tears from earlier return. But he refused to let them fall. If he did, he would be admitting defeat, admitting how weak he was.

He continued pushing back with all his remaining strength, anything to get away, anything to escape…

Behind him, Itachi chuckled, noticing a fading scar he'd given Naruto during their first encounter. "Ah, such a pity that your beautiful flesh is marked," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss where the scar started at Naruto's shoulder blade, running diagonally down to his waist.

Seeing that he could not get away from the other, Naruto began to plead. "Please…don't…" He begged, his voice harsh from his screaming. He didn't think he could scream anymore.

But he was proven wrong; a shrill, piercing wail tore from his lips as his world was erased and replaced by a blinding, unimaginable pain…  
--

Sasuke was walking the premises outside the mansion. Sure, it was late, but he couldn't sleep. So, as silently as possible, he had slipped out his bedroom window and had began to wonder around the area, planning where would be a good spot for their picnic tomorrow. Maybe out in the forest by the waterfall? Naruto was sure to love it. Maybe later they could go out into the village to the festival being held there.

He was just rounding the corner to the opposite part of the mansion from his room when his peaceful strolling was put to a stop when a sudden cry came from the mansion. _What_ _was_ _that_? he thought, listening. Fear griped Sasuke heart as another shout filled the night, followed by another and another.

He looked up towards one of the windows on the second floor where a light was still on. He noted that it was Naruto's room.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold as he caught a glimpse of his brother pass through the open curtain window.

_N-Naruto!!_

Quickly, he jumped up onto the balcony outside the slave's room.  
--

Tears ran freely down Naruto's cheeks as the demon ontop of him thrust into him again and again. Itachi, at the moment, could be called anything but gentle. He felt as though his was being ripped from the inside out.

In, out, in, out. Punch, kick, pull, push. Slam, bang, smash, slap. In, out, in, out.

It had been like that for the past fifteen minutes now. Naruto had given up struggling for what felt like hours ago. Now, he just laid there, waiting for it all to be over, and for Itachi to leave him in peace. If he was lucky, he would wake up soon to find that this had all been a very bad dream.

Darkness was starting to creep around the edges of his vision. He welcomed it with open arms.

"Itachi."

The older Uchiha paused in his violent assault against the human slave's body. He turned his head, seeing his younger brother standing at the entrance to the balcony. He gave Sasuke a small grin. "Ah, brother, care to join me?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get off him- NOW!!" he spat, storming arcoss the room to were Itachi and the unconscious Naruto lay on the bed.

"No, I don't think I will. You see," he guestured between Naruto and himself, "I'm not quite done here. If you'd come back in a few minutes-"

Before he could finish, Sasuke landed a solid punch to Itachi's jaw and knocked the older Uchiha off the unconscious blonde. Sasuke pulled Itachi up by the hair so the two were staring each other in the eye.

"You aregoing to pay for this. You know that, right?" hissed Sasuke, striking his brother again. He pushed his brother away from him, towards the door. "Now get out!"

Itachi stood to his full height, grinning at his brother. "Have fun with your used toy, Otoutou-chan." As he spoke, he reached for the black robe he'd discarded earlier, putting it on, and exiting the room.

Sasuke stared at the closed door, wishing that he could magically make his dear brother burst in flames. However, this did not happen to his disappointment. So instead, Sasuke turned to the bed...

...and his heart stopped beating.

Naruto looked horrible, blood covering his legs, bruises and cuts covering his inter body. All of Sasuke's earlier anger was forgotten as he wrapped the boy in the bloody blanket which he lay on. Picking the boy up, Sasuke carried him across the hall to his room, laying him carefully on the bed.

Shaking with suppress rage, Sasuke left the room, heading to Sakura's and Ino's.

He slammed the door open, to find Ino, Kiba, and Sakura, on the floor, asleep, with the radio playing. They woke with a start at the loud noise.

"What the hell Uchiha!?" the dog demon complained, annoyed, then stopped, seeing the look in his friend's eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, already making her way over to her friend. The other two were not far behind her.

"Get packed," ordered Sasuke. "We're leaving." He spun around, almost running back to his room.


	12. High Alert For Terror

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see the first couple of chapters.

WHOO!!! It's my birthday! (actually it was yesterday but I'm still celebrating for the rest of the week!) -bounces around- Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday. It's my birthday. It's my birthday. It's my birthday :D

Hee hee, sorry, but the last two days has been so AMAZING! At school yesterday my Spanish class sung happy birthday to me in Spanish! I understood nothing they said but it was so cool! I got to wear this HUGE sombrero and dance with the maracas! And then at lunch this guy I have a crush on brought me a candy bar because he felt bad for not knowing it was my bday even though we've known each other for 2 years now (gah! my friends wouldn't stop teasing me about it! -pouts-) And my mom is talking about taking me out to eat for the weekend and letting me have a hotel party. She's even trying to make me a Naruto cake! My mom is sooo cool! If only it could be a of SasuNaru or RiSo cake... then I could die a happy fan girl. But, sadly, no one but you guys know that I like yoai. -sigh-

Any way, happy early/belated bday to any other folks celebrating their birthday this month and happy early thanksgiving since I'm sure I won't update before then.

Now read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 10: High Alert For Terror- This Has To Be A Dream!

Itachi growled to himself, once more sitting in a creepy dark room of the mansion. He was now fully dressed in his black silk pajamas. Right now, he wanted to do nothing more than relax. But, as one should expect, the wolf demon found that he could not fully relax after having just been caught fucking his brother's toy.

Gah! _Why _did Sasuke have to barge in when he'd been _so close _to his limits. The older Uchiha was very unsatisfied with not being able to finish what he'd started.

He leaned back into the over stuffed cushions of the couch he sat on, letting a soft sigh pass his lips. Honestly, he felt as though he should be happy, not this overwhelming amount of guilt. Had he not just gotten what he had been longing for since day one? It did not make sense. That slave was rightfully _his_. **He **had paid for the boy. Itachi had done nothing wrong by taking the boy's virginity.

Just as he'd convinced himself that his actions were justified, a cold bucket of reality was dumped on his head.

Itachi sat up quickly. _Damn_, he thought, _how could I forget **that!?**_

Sasuke had staked his claims on the human slave. Itachi had no right to touch the boy. That explained why his little brother had been so pissed! If their places had been reversed, Itachi would have felt the same way.

With a sigh, he slouched back into his seat. He had already decided on how he was going to deal with this little problem- he would ignore it. Pretend it never happened, that everything was alright, that he'd done nothing wrong, and in time, everyone would "forgive and forget".

But what he did not count on was that no one would be forgetting this incident anytime soon. Would he be able to bear the humiliation? No, his pride couldn't take it. He had to talk to Sasuke right now and tell the younger Uchiha that his perfect big brother was... _sorry_. Itachi gritted his teeth at the thought. Better do it as soon as possible...

The demon stood, walking up the stairs to his brother's room with grace unimaginable. When he arrived outside the room, he knocked, remembering that it pissed Sasuke off when he didn't and at the moment, angering his brother any more than he already had was the last thing Itachi wanted to do. There was no answer to his annoyance. Confused by this, he pushed the door open, but stopped when it was half way open.

The room was empty. He walk slowly into a desolate area, completely bare of any life. Panicking starting to sink in, he ran off to the cats and dog demons' rooms. They were empty as well.

Itachi stood in the middle of the hall, cursing silently to himself.

Sasuke was gone.

/-/-/

Ino jumped to avoid hitting a branch. Behind her, Sakura ducked, also missing the branch. The two cat demons looked down at their friends who had decided to travel on the ground instead of by trees. (Kiba would sometimes jump up there to talk with them like he was doing now.) Below the three demons, Sasuke changed directions, now heading north-west, Naruto riding piggyback on the Uchiha's back with his eyes closed.

Everyone was silent, niether urging another to talk.

Kiba, Sakura, and Ino send their friends another worried glance for the hundredth and something time in the past hour. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had spoken more than a word since they'd left the mansion... that had been almost a week ago. Sasuke had not told them where they were going, just to shut up and follow him. Therefore, they did without question because no one wanted to argue with a pissed Uchiha.

Ino was just as much in the dark as Kiba and Sakura about what was going on. The only thing they knew for sure was the Itachi had raped Naruto, Sasuke had caught him, and the young Uchiha was disgusted with his brother and wanted to leave a.s.a.p..

Poor Naruto... just when things were getting better with Sasuke, something like _this _had to happen. And they were all willing to bet that Sasuke was feeling the same pain as the blond human.

/-/-/

Sakura hissed, a hand grabbing at a newly made cut a sharp tree branch had so gracefully given her. The cut was nothing and would clear up in the matter of an hour but it still stung!

Ahead of her, Ino moved up higher in the trees, probably trying to get a better idea as to where they were heading. Below her, Sasuke paused briefly to shift Naruto into a more comfortable position on his back. And behind her, Kiba suddenly jumped back down to the ground, stopping to pick at some blueberries.

Rolling her eyes, the pink haired demon slowed down, not wanting the dog demon to fall too far behind. It only took the brunet a minute before he was running to catch up with them.

While she waited for him to catch up, her thoughts wondered to Sasuke and Naruto. The Uchiha was obviously pissed, taking his anger out on every other poor defenseless tree of the forest. And Naruto... poor poor Naruto... no words could describe what he must be going through. He absolutely refused to eat, drink, or even move since that fateful day. Sakura could only hope that the blond human would go back to his usual self soon. She liked the happy, bubbly, bursting with energy Naruto way better than this one.

/-/-/

Kiba grinned, popping another berry in his mouth. Next to him, the bubblegum haired girl reached over, snatching a handful of his berries. On his other side, Ino plucked some berries from his stash also. The brunet growled, stuffing the rest of his precious blue berries in his mouth. The two girls huffed, sticking their noses up in the air. Kiba chuckled at this.

His happiness died down, however, as his eyes landed on the Uchiha a good couple of feet ahead of them. He wanted to talk to his friend, but had the feeling that Sasuke did not want to be bothered. Like the girls, Kiba knew next to nothing about why they had left the castle. He hoped that Sasuke would tell him soon.

Kiba sighed. He felt sorry for the two not-yet lovers. Sakura had told them about Sasuke admitting he liked Naruto. Why did something like this have to happen _now_?

/-/-/

Sasuke was always a runner. He ran from his emotion, he ran from all his hate... and all his love. He just wanted to keep running, never to stop as long as he had a say in it.

He was so angry with his so-called "brother"- how could Itachi have done that to him? To Naruto? No matter how bitchy and annoying the human was, he did not deserve to be treated like that!

_Damn you, Itachi! He doesn't even like Naruto. He was just trying to get under my skin- AND DAMNIT IT FUCKING WORKED_!! he growled mentally. While passing a nearby tree, he used his long claws to slash down the innocent tree, cutting it into the ground.

_You should have seen this coming_, a voice whispered inside his head, _Itachi always knew you didn't like him touching what was yours._

Growling, Sasuke rammed his fist into another tree, this one exploding into millions of tiny peices. That was true, so painfully true, and he knew it. It made him sick to his stomach whenever he thought of Itachi touching his Naruto. The only good thing was that Sasuke had interrupted them before Itachi could mark the slave as his.

But now, Sasuke had a huge problem in the form of a cute blond human. He had strong feelings for the boy, but did Sasuke have a chance with him now? Would Naruto want to be with anyone after what had happened? He could only hope so.

Naruto had not spoken in several days. He only ate when Sasuke forced him to, and even than he ate little to nothing. What freaked Sasuke out the most was that, at times, Sasuke would catch Naruto just staring into nothingness for long periods of time without blinking. Sasuke was honestly getting kind of worried.

Feeling the figure on his back shieft ever so slightly, Sasuke decided that it was time to take a short brake.

/-/-/

Naruto knew his eyes were open, but he still felt like he was dreaming. Any minute now, he would wake up to find himself in his room back in the castle, just as Sakura and Ino came bursting into his room to get him prepared for the picnic later.

So, Naruto just sat there, where dream Sasuke had just placed him, broken and bleeding on the inside, staring at the lovely river in front of him with dull eyes.

Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the last memories he remembered to be real.

_Naruto groggily woke up in unimaginable pain. He was wrapped in the blanket that had been on his bed, but could tell that he was naked underneath them. The blanket was covered in blood and sperm that he seriously hoped wasn't his own. He was in a room that looked familiar yet at the same time he could not remember when or where he'd seen it._

_Picking himself up into a sitting position, he ignored the pain running up and down his spine to the best of his ablities. The cover slipped off his shoulder, reviling bloody scar after blood scar and missing skin. Resisting the urge to throw up, he pulled the blanket back up to cover his weak, pathetic limbs. Running a hand through his hair- and winching at his head wound- he let out a painful sigh._

_He felt dirty... so_ so _dirty. There was no amount of scrubbing that would make him ever feel clean again._

_Naruto winced, his ass hurt, his head throbbed, his entire body pounded with abnormal force from the inside out. He leaned back into a laying position, rolling onto his side but quickly returning to laying on his back after the pain increased ten folds. He must have had some broken ribs too._

_Underneath the warm sheets, he began to tremble._

_And then, a door opened and his master entered the room. Anything that happened after that was unknown to Naruto as his world was once more overcame with darkness_.

Where Naruto was sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree, he could see the others just out of the corner of his eye.

As the images of that night reran through his mind, he felt his world began to tilt sideways before he found himself curled up on his side, shaking. Unnoticed by the blond, a small cry slipped pass his lips, gaining everyone else's attention.

Kiba, Sakura, and Ino stood there, shocked at the sight of the human they had come to see as a friend. Sasuke, however, was immediately at the boy's side, pulling him into his arms.

Tears began to form at the inner corner of Naruto's eyelids, threatening to fall from under his closed eyes.

He knew that some day he would be able to conquer this predicament he'd been put in. But what he truly feared was that after all of this, would Sasuke want him? Now that he had been touched by none other then Sasuke's own brother?

He never thought that he had much of a chance with the young Uchiha to began with, and this lessened it even more so.

Why in the hell did he have to fall for Sasuke anyway? He would never return Naruto's feelings. It made no sense.

A sudden gust of wind caused a shiver to pass through the blond. It was then that he realized that he was being held in the wolf demon's arms that he loved so much.

Even though in his mind he was overjoyed by this small fact, his body refused to except it. He wanted to push the Uchiha away, to scream for Sasuke not to touch him, to curl into a ball and pretend his life doesn't exist.

He began to tremble and shake in fear. His mind was overloaded with panic. His mind's eyes saw hands touching him, claws tearing him apart, the last of his innocents he'd possessed being forcibly taken away from him.

The mental and emotional attack was too much for poor Naruto, causing the poor blond to go into the emptey unconsuioness he's gotten so use to over the past couple of days.  
--

It was two days later when they arrived outside a small cabin-like house. Sasuke marched straight up to the door, knocking on it with enough force to brake it down.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto arrived a few steps behind him. Kiba, sitting Naruto down first, walked up to Sasuke, giving the other a lop sided grin.

"Uchiha," laughed Sakura, also walking up to her friend, "why didn't you tell us we were coming to 'kashi's?"

Sasuke grumbled something to himself, turning back to the cabin and knocking harder on the front door.

Both cat demons turned, giving their blond human friend two thumbs up. Naruto, however, shifted his gaze downwards towards the ground.

"He's still isn't feeling better," whispered Ino to Sakura. The bubblegum haired girl rolled her eyes as if to say, "no duh!"

Just then, the door opened, reviling a silver haired man with a clothe covering his face. The four demons were all distracted by greeting the strange looking man.

Grinning behind his mask, Kakashi allowed them into his home, saying that they were just in time for dinner.

Kakashi's home was a small two bedroom house. The kitchen was small with only the necessary: refrigerator, stove, michrowave, cabinets, etc. etc. There was a bathroom but... there wasn't a tub or shower. Weird... The living room had only soft beanie bag chairs to sit on with a small coffee table in the center of the room. This is also the room were the six currently resign.

Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, and Kiba all chatted animatedly with one another while Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly off to the side. The blonde male had only spoken once since they arrived, and that was to be introduced to Kakashi. The older demon noticed this, and drew the others out into the next room.

"That boy... he seems... sad- and Sasuke too! This is not the Uchiha I remember!" Kakashi said.

Sakura poked her head back into the room where the two men were still sitting, announcing to them that Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, and herself were going out and would be back later. After they were gone, Sasuke stood up and walked out the door, leaving Naruto by himself.  
--

Naruto sat there, playing with the imaginary dirt only he could see on himself. He was covered in _so. much_. filth! He needed a bath- something he hadn't had since the night of the incident. He was wondering if there was some place where he could wash up when the others returned. Kiba plopped down in the beanie chair besides the blond.

"Umm... Kiba? Is there a place near here that I can wash up?" Naruto mumbled, not looking up at the brunet but down at his own lap.

"Yea, there's a hot spring around here. Just follow the path around back, it'll lead you straight to it!"

As Naruto stood, he asked if the dog demon would like to join him. Kiba declined, saying that he was tired and maybe next time he'd go with the other.

Naruto nodded, a little disappointed but not letting it show. He left out the front door (there was no back door), walked around the house, found the path which Kiba had spoke of, and began to follow it. After ten or so minutes, he came upon the hot spring.

The blond shivered slightly as he undressed, quickly slipping into the warm water. He sighed, closing his eyes as he sunk deeper into the water until it reached his chin. The water was warm and relaxing. It wasn't long until Naruto found himself starting to doze off...

_Sasuke was in front of him, just... standing there, staring at him._

_Naruto gulped. "S-Sasuke...? What are you doing here?"_

_The Uchiha walked closer to the blond, his dark almost black eyes never leaving the other's. "Naruto..." he whispered, just the sound of his causing a shudder of longing to run through said blond. How could Sasuke affect him so much just by saying his name? _

_Sasuke had reached him by now. Naruto stood there, looking up into the Uchiha's beautiful pale face. Sasuke murmured the other's name once more, "Naruto, I need to tell you something."_

_Naruto, his eyes shimmering with anticipation, asked, "What is it, Sasuke?"_

_The other male sighed, finally drawing his gaze away from the blond. "I can't keep doing this to you. I can't let you get your hopes up for nothing. Naruto... I could never love you. You're nothing more than a slave. A used slave at that. It just wouldn't work out between us. But," he began hopefully, "I would like for us to still be friends."_

_Naruto looked up at him, gasping in shock. He felt as though his heart had just been ripped out, stomped on, and than handed back to him with an "I'm only half way to being part sorry for doing this to you" note attached to it._

_"Sasuke-" said demon cut him off._

_"I know what you're going to say, Naruto. Don't. I've already made up my mind. Please don't try to change it now. I was stupid to think that I held feelings for you. I don't love you, I know that now. You belong to Itachi," he said with a grin, like that was suppose to make the younger male feel better._

_Instead, tears overtook Naruto's vision as he watched Sasuke walk out of his life forever._

Naruto woke with a start, his tears hidden in the pool of water he'd just nearly drowned himself in. (Note to self: never fall asleep in water again)

He realized that the moon was now sitting comfortablly up in the middle of the sky. Before he'd fallen asleep, it had just been peeking over the horizon, so he guessed he been out there for some hours now.

Wow, the forest gets very dark at night, doesn't it...

Quickly, he washed himself from head to toe, got out the water, wrapping a towel around himself. The dream was still stuck inside his head no matter how hard he tried to get it out. It had seemed so real... was it trying to tell him something?

The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. He spun around, expecting to see some wild animal. Instead, Sasuke stood there, staring at him.

Naruto gulped. "S-Sasuke...? What are you doing here?"

The wolf demon walked slowly towards him, his eyes never leaving the blond's. He whispered Naruto's name, unknowingly setting off a chain of shivers inside the human. How could Sasuke do so little but have such an affect on the blond?

By then, Sasuke had closed the small distance that separated them. Naruto tried looking elsewhere, but his gaze eventually returned to the Uchiha's face. Sasuke murmured the other's name once more, "Naruto, I need to tell you something."

Suspense could be seen in the blond's azul eyes. "What is it, Sasuke?"

The demon sighed. Naruto gulped. This was just like his dream... only there was a worried, nervous look in Sasuke's eyes that hadn't been there in his dreams.

_They told him_, Naruto though, devastated, _Ino and Sakura probably told him that I'm in love with him and now he's trying to figure out a way to let me down gently since he doesn't love me. Damn, so the dream HAD been trying to tell me something!_

"Naruto, do you love me?"

Naruto stared at him, shock and suspicious. Ok, he hadn't been expecting that. What was Sasuke up to? Was he trying to get Naruto to admit he loved the bastard, so he could break his heart even more? Wasn't it bad enough he'd been straight forward in the dream- why did he have to play around now?!

Either way, Naruto wasn't having it. "No!" he shouted, "I hate you!"

Sasuke blinked, his eyes seeming to go dull. "I see," he said quietly, turning away, but not before Naruto seen the pain, grief, sadness, and sorrow flash in his eyes. He began to walk away.

Naruto watched the love of his life leave. Then, realization suddenly dawned upon him. 'Naruto...' Sasuke had called him by his name! Not slave, or dope. Sasuke has never called him by his real name before... but then, that means...

_Fuck!_

"Sasuke! Wait- don't go!" he called, but it was too late. Sasuke had already disappeared into the night like a drop of water into a river.


	13. My Own Prep Talk

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see the first couple of chapters.

Will I'm royally pissed right now.... -.- So not going to bother you with details, let's just say I would **_love_ **to toss my computer off the top of a skyscraper right now. Sorry if my writing isn't as good as it usually is. My mood really affects my writing. Oh, and excuse Naruto's language. He suffered from my bad mood. Heehee -.-'

* * *

Chapter 11: My Own Prep Talk

_Hn... don't I feel stupid..._

Sasuke chuckled to himself, bitterly. He was making his way back to Kakashi's place but stopped suddenly. Did he _really _want to go back there? It would be _so_ much easier to just _not_ go. The more he thought about it, the better the second choice appeared.

_They're all idiots, _he thought, his three friends the topic of his thoughts. _How could I have been so quick to believe them? _

Everything that had just transferred at the hot spring was still fresh in his mind. Would he be able to handle waking up in the morning with Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, _and_Sakura standing over him, wondering what had happened? What was with his attitude for- he knew he would have one later- and why was he being so iffy around them?

And what about Naruto...? The slave's hatred for Sasuke couldn't have been more clearer. To have to face Naruto tomorrow would be like rubbing salt into a raw wound.

Yup... walking on past seemed like a VERY good idea.

_Damn you guys! I thought they wanted to _help _me, not encourage me to make a fool of myself. Were they... Were they lying to me? But why??_

It began to rain. First light drizzling then it turned into raining "demons and half-breeds", as Sakura liked to decribe at times. Similar to the phrase "raining cats and dogs" only _a lot _harder.

Sasuke glared up at the sky for all it was worth. If he wasn't so pissed he would have went though a _very_ colorful amount of words for all to hear that would make even the great, unfazed-by-anything _Itachi _turn red with embarrassment.

Glaring at the ground now, the Uchiha continued to stomp his way through the woods. He casually strolled past Kakashi's place without so much as batting an eyelash. He was soaked to the bone but the chilling water felt good against his hot skin.

Removing the thick over shirt he wore and tossing it aside, Sasuke walked a little further before turning off the path and heading into the woods. He would much rather spend the night outside anyway.  
--

~Naruto's First Person POV CHA!~

Hm... why am I still standing here? This night air is _freezing_! I could always get back in the nice, warm, relaxing water... No! Not an option. But I haven't the clue what else to do. I know I can't stay out here all night though. The others _might_worry about me. Ok, it's decided then, I'll go back to Kakashi's. I want to talk with Sakura and Ino. And I _need _to find Sasuke. I want to ask if he really likes me.

Ugh, I'm kind of hungry too... and maybe a little sleepy. Another reason to go back.

... ... ... ...

Okay... why am I not moving?

Let's try this one step at a time. Move legs! Move! Damn you I SAID MOVE!!

H-Hey, I did it! It moved! I actually took a step! Yay me! I feel so proud! I feel...

Pretty stupid really.

What the hell am I doing? Why can't I think right? Alright, no more talking to myself, let's save that for later, ok, Naruto. Just keep walking forward, don't think, just do.

Wow... this is... really hard. Extremely hard. Look- I'm even starting to sweat! Oh man, and I _just _took a bath too. What a waste...

Whoo, this is very tiresome. Maybe I should just stop now?

...

Hm, why when I think that I feel _so _much better? Maybe the reason I can't move is because I don't WANT to move. That's understandable, right? I don't want to go back to Kakashi's 'cause I know Sasuke will be there. He hates me, he made that very clear.

Oh, wait. _I _was the one who said _I _hated _him._ Dammit! I can't do anything right...

Huh? Water? What's water doing falling from the sky? That's no suppose to happen, is it?

Eeek! Holy sh- that scared me! Why must there be thunder also!?

You know, it's raining really hard. I mean really REALLY hard. Isn't that _great._ Just what I need on this _lovely_ day. Now I have to move. Damn you- yes you sitting right there. This weather blows and I'm pretty sure it's all your fault. I'm gonna find a way to make it your fault. So damn you, you suck! Have a wonderful day! **(;D)**

Oh my gosh- I'm getting soaked! Ahh! Cold water! Cold! Cold! Cold! Run away!

...

Hn... don't I feel stupid... I ran straight into the woods. Smart Naruto, real smart. You deserve, like, an award or something for that stunt. Will, at least I'm out of the rain. Not really but it's a step up.

Now, how do I get out of here? I'm pretty sure I came from this way... or was it that way?

Only one thing to do...

Eenie meenie minie mo- What was that!?!?

Somethings here. (No duh!) Ok, shut up, you're not helping. Ok, keep calm, Naruto. Whatever it is I'm sure you can outrun it. Maybe. If it's a big hungry bear or swarm of bees, you're as good as dead, buddy.

Oh, that's _really_ comforting. I am _so _much calmer now.

Ok, Naruto, this is it! You're a big boy now. Grab that large ass stick and turn around and beat whatever it is down to the ground! Yeah!!

Don't scream. Don't run away. You can do this.

But can I really?

No, not at all. I can still run. I can still hide. I just. Have. To. MOVE!

To late. What came out from the trees was _so much _worser than a hungry bear ready to eat me or killer bees.

It was Sasuke.

Damn! Why couldn't it be the bear?


	14. Don't Be Like The Others, Sasuke

For **Summery, Disclaimer, **and** Warnings, **see the first couple of chapters.

Hi people! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and (hopefully) a great new years. I can't believe it's almost 09! -grumbling- And just when I got use to writing 08 on my school assignments...

* * *

Chapter 12: Don't Be Like The Others, Sasuke

Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other, eyes widen and—in Naruto's case—jaw hanging open. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, making Naruto jump at the sudden movement. The demon huffed at this, hiding the slight amusement he got from this.

Minutes passed and still neither spoke. Then Sasuke, with a roll of his eyes, turned his back to the other, prepared to walk away. But the slave's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"S-Sasuke…. p-please … don't go! I can't bear the thought of you leaving me again."

Half way through his sentence, Sasuke had spun around to face the blond, eyes narrowing to a glare.

Naruto blinked, taking an unsure step back. Had he said something wrong?

His gaze drifted off sideways for a moment as he mentally repeated what he'd said. Other than saying something that he would later be embarrassed to repeat if asked, Naruto found nothing in the sentence that would cause his master to look at him like he was doing now.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" he whispered, catching the raven haired demon by surprise. His gazes had turned to glare at the ground.

Was… Was Naruto crying? Or was it just the rain playing tricks on him? He was wet and shivering but, then again, so was Sasuke but you don't hear him complaining now do you?

Feeling like a jerk for reasons unknown to him, Sasuke took a small step forward, towards the boy he had a "small" crush on.

The blond's head snapped up at the barely hearable sound of movement. Aha! He IS crying!

But… why was he crying? Had he or had he not told Sasuke that he hated him not even a half hour ago? Maybe he was just scared, and lost. And wet. Really wet. The wet slave outfit was clinging to the boy's small frame in all the right places…

Okay—perverted thoughts be gone! Sasuke needs to keep focus now or else he won't notice Naruto walking towards him.

… … …

… …

…

Wait what?

//Naruto's First Person POV Again// (since I enjoyed the last one sooo much!)

Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet.

Yup, as strange as it sounds, that's about all I can think of right now at the precise moment.

Where's an umbrella when you need one, huh? Or, better yet, a nice warm dry house with food and a bed? Oh, and dry cloths would be a plus too.

Okay, back to Sasuke…

Eh!? When did he cross his arms? And why is he smirking? Oh no, I jumped, didn't I! That bastard—making fun of my frightenessness (so what if it's not a word! It is now. –humph!-).

I don't know what to do. Sasuke is about to walk away from me. Out of my life. I may never see him again. (Hmm… that doesn't sound so bad… No! Bad Naruto! This story would never work out if that was to happen! Think of the fans! The faaaannnnnnssssss!!!!)

Ahem, back to Sasuke walking away. I refuse to let him walk away again. I have too much to tell him, too much to make him understand. I call out to him, not knowing what I said but it seemed to work. He turned back to face me… but why is he glaring? I didn't tell him I hate him again, did I? I can't do anything right, can I? Sasuke… he deserves better then me… but I don't WANT him to be with another… He'll be like all the others. He'll come and go and forget about me like everyone else. Too many people have left me in my life time and I don't want him to be one of them.

**o0.0o** Flashback **o0.0o** (don't ya just love em)

When I was really younger—I'm talkin' like four or five--, it was always just me, mom, dad, and my older half brother.

Mom was a maid at the local lord's house. Sometimes I could go with her and play with the highness's son. He was at least ten years older than me but he never complained about being suck with me whenever I came to help mommy out. Mom was really good at her job and sometimes the king would let us spend the night whenever his wife went away! Mom always got to stay in this big fancy room with the king while I got to sleep in the guestroom on the other side of the mansion near the prince's room. Late at night the king's son would sometimes sneak into my room and we would play these really weird games. He would… touch me… in strange places. Sometimes it'll be reversed and I'd be the one doing all the touching. Other times he'd kiss me and say it was a new part to the game. I always went along with it, never questioning him, never refusing his orders. Mommy said that I should always do what the prince said no matter what. And I did. Things went as far as me giving him a blowjob on sixteenth birthday (of coarse I didn't know it at the time). This went on until I turned nine. Mom got fired from her job because the queen caught her and the king doing naughty things in their bedroom one night when we were staying over. Mom was beheaded on my birthday and the rest of my family was banished from the village soon after. The night before we left was the last time I talked to the prince. …He told me that the past few years had been the best times of his life and that he hated that I was leaving. I was really happy when he said that. Also, he, casually, mentioned how he may have had a wife from the past two or so years. Needless to say I felt like a fool watching him walk away with a beautiful girl with long green hair and red eyes. A snake demon. I never did like them.

My brother was way older than me. He was nineteen when I was five. I didn't see him or Dad much during my childhood. They lived to fight and spent most of their lives fighting in wars alongside each other. It supposingly strengthens their father-son bonds. I wouldn't know if that was true or not seeing as I was never given the chance to experience such a thing. Dad's love for war was what killed him in the end. Brother and I didn't get the news till months later. By then we had been living from village to village for almost a year after mom's death so we were pretty use to not having a permanent place to stay. But now, with dad gone, things just seemed to fall apart. Brother started spending less time with me, sometimes he could forget to feed me or stay out all night with some of the friends he'd made. We never talked but just by the looks he'd send me whenever we were in the same room told me that he blamed me for everything that was going wrong in our lives. "If it wasn't for that brat," I heard him telling his friend when he thought I was asleep, "mom wouldn't have been caught having an affair and we would have never had to leave the village. Then I could have been there with dad and prevent him from being killed instead of being stuck here babysitting that useless twerp. I wish he would go off and die." I remember… I cried myself to sleep that night… and all the ones after that.

We had no support after dad died. And brother, as much as I knew he wanted to, could not just abandon me and go off and make a life for himself. I tried to make things easier for him and help out as much as I could but I only seemed to screw things up and make him madder at me.

Finally, brother got a good enough job and life was starting to look up again. But, being the bad luck charm that I am, I somehow managed to fuck that up too. I won't go into further details-- that'll be a story for another time. I promise.

**o0.0o**Flashback Ended and Back to Normal POV **o0.0o**

Naruto blinked, trying to clear his watery gaze. He was somewhat surprised that Sasuke was much closer than he remembered. Had the Uchiha moved or had it been Naruto who'd taken those feared steps forward towards the other?

Using his wet shirt sleeve to whip at his face, Naruto let out tiresome sigh. Everything from the past couple of years was starting to catch up with him. But what he wanted to know was why now of all times? Why all at once? Wasn't it bad enough he was just barely getting over being raped and now he had to add family memories to his ever growing list of painful memories.

To put it plain and simple, he wanted to curl into a small ball and die.

Noticing that the blond's shivering had increased ten folds—it couldn't have been from the rain seeing as it wasn't that cold—Sasuke took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the boy, hoping to bring him some type of warmth. Sakura and Ino would kill him if they knew he'd just stood there and let Naruto freeze to death.

"S-Sasuke…?" Naruto stuttered, eyes as big as a basketball.

"Naruto, did you mean what you said back at the hot spring? Do you really hate me?"

Said boy shook his head, his small hands fisting at the front of Sasuke's soaked shirt. "N-No…"

"Then what did you mean?" the Uchiha continued to ask.

He didn't answer. Instead Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around his master's neck, pulling him down and gently pressing his lips against the Uchiha's. If it wasn't for the strong arms wrapped around his waist, Naruto would have slide to the ground when Sasuke deepened the kiss.

They pulled back a short time later, panting and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"You still didn't tell me what you meant." Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto laughed, laying his head against the strange chest before him. "I would think that would be enough of an answer for you."

"It was. But I would still like to hear you say it if you don't mind."

Naruto sighed; leaning back so that he could look into the Uchiha's eyes once more. "I love you, Sasuke."

They kissed again. The rain and wind surrounding them easily forgotten.


	15. Too Soon And Not Soon Enough

Oh my gosh has it really been like a whole month since I last updated!? Wow, it doesn't seem like it. More like a week, maybe. Really, I didn't really update for two reasons.

Reason number uno: I was trying to hold off until I got my hundredth review. But after 27 (28?) days and still no review I've decided that I can't wait any longer and finally got around to typing and posting this chapter.

Reason dos: My mom just had a baby! I Brie92 am now the proud big sister of Delonteá W. :D

p.s.: I don't own the song "If I open my heart to you". It's by Amanda. (I don't know who that is but the lyrics sounds kinda nice)

p.s.s.: This chapter contains crappy written lemon. You've been warned. -.-'

* * *

Chapter 13: Too Soon And Not Soon Enough

The winds blow and rain came down in buckets above them as they stumbled deeper into the forest. Their hands were entwined at their sides, Naruto playfully swinging it back and forth earning deep chuckles from his companion that sent shivers throughout his body. Sasuke tugged the younger along playfully behind him, loving how the blond would giggle and smile at him.

After almost tripping over a fallen log do to his blond locks blocking his visibility, Naruto shook his wet hair out of his eyes, not caring if he was spraying water everywhere. Despite the pouring rain they were lost in, both males found themselves in a very good mood. Just knowing that the other was with them was enough to make either man glow with love.

**It's still too soon to call it love  
I know it's more then just a crush  
We're getting closer every day  
And when you look at me that way  
All I can say**

Their destination less journey came to an end when the two stumbled upon a small hole in the side of a mountain, big enough that both Sasuke and Naruto could fit comfortable inside. They quickly slipped inside, grateful that the small cave-like area was dry and free of the harsh wind blowing outside.

Naruto looked up into the wolf demon's eyes, immediately losing himself in their dark depths. Naruto, his attention fully focused on the raven, wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and suddenly he stumbled forward, falling against Sasuke's chest. A pretty blush graced the blonde's face as Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders, standing him up straight with a smirk.

"Quiet the clumsy one, aren't you?" he whispered, the back of his hand running along a glowing cheek before dropping back down to his side. His grin widen as Naruto tried—and failed—to suppress a shiver.

**Is if I open my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too  
Will you be the one  
To make my dreams come true  
If I, if I open my heart to you**

Sasuke took a seat on the cold stone floor, slowly dragging Naruto down to sit in-between his legs while he wrapped his arms around said boy's waist. Naruto tilted his head back towards the ceiling, letting it rest on Sasuke's shoulder with his eyes closed. The Uchiha sighed, his eyes closed also, as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against the human's neck. He opened his eyes half way when he felt the bundle in his arms shiver yet again.

"Cold?" he asked. A nod was his only answer. A smirk spread across his face as he continued to say, "Than let's get you out of these wet cloths, shall we."

Naruto, his face glowing bright enough to light a small village for a whole year, looked up to the Uchiha with a twinkle in his excited blue eyes. "I could use a little help," he whispered seductively at him.

Sasuke grinned, and slowly brought his hands up to rest on the blonde's chest, where the first of many buttons waited to be undone. As each button is depressed, and the cloths peeled off, beautiful tan skin is reviled to lust-filled eyes. Soon, Naruto found himself shivering in nothing but his boxers.

In order to return the favor, he turned to the Uchiha taking off the navy blue shirt that was plastered to his body. With that out of the way, Naruto ran his fingers over Sasuke's abdomen, tracing the muscles there as a smile graced his lips when he felt the Uchiha shiver beneath his touch.

**I got a feeling this could be  
Something I thought I never see  
You're on my mind  
Night after night  
Something keeps telling me  
It's alright  
So give me a sign … so**

Some time later, they both lay naked inside the cave, gazing into each others' eyes. Sasuke allowed his hands to run down the human's sides, his long nails tickling Naruto, making him squirm.

In the blink of an eye, the demon lord grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling him so that he may lie on top of him. Naruto gasped but it was cut short as Sasuke's lips covered his in a kiss filled with pint up passion. When they parted, each male found themselves gasping for air.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Naruto?" Sasuke whisperedly asked, panting still, his eyes glazed over.

Choosing not to reply, Naruto reached his hand down to Sasuke's manhood, grabbing the limp organ tightly in one hand. Whatever breath Sasuke had managed to regain was lost as the Uchiha sat up, Naruto sliding down to sit in his lap. He giggled.

**If I open my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too  
Will you be the one  
To make my dreams come true  
If I, if I open my heart to you**

Sasuke placed his hands behind the younger boy's head, pulling him to him for another mind blowing kiss. Naruto moaned, wrapping his hands the Uchiha's neck while said man's hands wrapped themselves back around the blonde's waist.

Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's left ear, nibbling on it before moving to his neck. He trailed hot open kisses as he moved from the neck on down. Naruto's fingers pulled at Sasuke's hair as the Uchiha had found his way all the way down to the blonde's groin. He through his head back as something hot and wet encircled him, a moan like no other escaping his parted lips.

Soon, Sasuke had Naruto squirming beneath him, pleading for him to go faster. Naruto's body jerked and shook as he came in the wolf demon's mouth.

**You could be everything  
That I've needed  
But I can't take that chance  
Till I know that you're with me  
Till I know what your feeling  
Till I know where you stand**

Sasuke looked down at the boy that he had once denied he loved.

That felt like such a long time ago now …

"Naruto …," he whispered the blonde's name, his midnight blue eyes showing his doubts, "are you sure you want to do this? It's not too soon is it? I mean, you were just--"

"Sasuke," he said, warning, successfully cutting the man off, "so god help me if you stop now I will throttle you within an inch of your life and THEN I will go get knives, lots of big fat shinny butcher knives and . . ." His ranting was cut short as his lover swooped down to steal another kiss.

With one quick thrust, Sasuke was inside of him. Other than the slight discomfort, there was no pain this time on Naruto's end, which he was very thankful for. Naruto moaned as he was trusted into again and again.

_"Look at you-- you're practically begging for it!" _

"_No… please… I-I-Itac—Ahh!!" _

Naruto shook his head, ridding those thoughts of that horrible night. He was with Sasuke now and he knew, without a doubt, that Sasuke would never do something like that to him.

Sasuke, noticing Naruto stiffen for the briefest moment, laced his hand with his lover's, kissing the blonde's knuckles than every area on his face, ending with a sweet, protective, kiss on the lips. A soft smile placed itself on the younger's lips as he responded to the kiss.

Somehow, through sheer determination, Naruto didn't allow himself to remember anything else that related to the last time he'd been touched in such, more brutal, ways.

Naruto could feel that his partner was close to coming, and his own was building towards its peek.

When large hands wrapped themselves around his neglected member and began to pump it, Naruto was sent over the edge and, tossing his head back with a body-shaking moan, he came. Sasuke came immediately after.

Panting, they collapsed in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Sasuke let a small grin form as he rubbed a hand along scared cheeks. "You're mine now."

Blue eyes, heavy with the weight of sleep, were forced open to focus on the face only inches away. "Wha wuz dat yooz say?"

Seeing how tired Naruto was, Sasuke didn't bother to answer, letting the cute blonde fall asleep in his arms.

**Till I, till I know where you stand  
Will you be the one to make  
My dreams come true  
If I, if I open my heart to you**

Looking down at his sleeping lover, Sasuke felt his chest swell with pride and happiness. They were finally together now. They could take on anything Itachi could through at them.

**Will you be the one there  
To help me get though  
If I, if I open up my heart to you**

--

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, staring blanking at the wall across the room for a moment before sitting up, a hand covering her a mouth as she yawned. Sunlight sneaked in through the closed curtains, though it failed to light up the room.

Rubbing the sleep out one eye, she looked around the room with little interest. Kiba was asleep by the fireplace and Ino was curled up next to her. She could hear Kakashi humming to himself and preparing breakfast in the next room.

Sakura blinked as her eyes landed on two empty mats where Sasuke and Naruto were suppose to be.

"That's strange," she murmured to herself, lying back down on her stomach. Where could they be? Come to think of it, she hadn't heard Naruto come back after he'd left for the hot spring last night. And Sasuke, who had gone to check on the blonde human, had not returned either.

The cat demon smirked as the clues seemed to fall in place and she came to her own conclusion, "They've finally confessed to one another."

Anxious for reasons unknown, Sakura got up, quickly getting dress before Kiba woke up or—worse yet—before Kakashi walked in while she was in the middle of getting dress.

Dressed in her pink kimono, she ran a hand through her hair as she stepped out into the morning air. She breathed in the fresh air, closing her eyes as she did so. When they opened, she spotted a black and yellow dot heading her way.

"Sasuke! Stop-"

Naruto's shout was cut short as Sasuke spun him around, pinning him to the closest tree. Sakura blushed, averting her eyes towards the ground. She could hear their moans from way over here!

After a while, she decided that enough was enough so she marched over to stop the two love birds from sucking each others' faces off. Her presence, to her annoyance, was ignoring as the two males let their hands wonder each others' body.

"Ahem!"

The two looked at her lazily, a blush quickly taking over Naruto's face, whereas Sasuke just grinned at her, though he appeared to want to tell her to go away.

"Hey, Saku. What's up? Why are you up so early?"

"How can anyone sleep with you two going at it like animals in the middle of the street?!" Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes at the identical blank stares she received. "I want to talk to you two. Get up." She ordered, grabbing each by their arm and dragging the back in the direction they'd came.

"Sakura we just came from there!" the two men moaned in horror.

--

Kiba peeked open one eye when he was sure Sakura was gone. He rolled over onto his side, his gaze meeting blue eyes. Before either could say a word, the sound of voices drifted into the room. Just as soon as they had started, they stopped. Both demon and half demon jumped up, rushing over to the room's only window to be nosy. They spotted Sasuke and Naruto being dragged into the nearby forest by a grinning Sakura. They had an idea of what the three was going to talk about, for Kiba and Ino had also noticed the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's absence last night.

"Where is Sasuke and Naruto… and Sakura?"

The two teens jumped slightly at the unexpected question. They turned, seeing Kakashi walk into the room with the ever present orange book glued in hand.

"No idea," they answered in union earning a suspicious look from the silver haired man. He shrugged it off soon after though.

"Whatever. Breakfast is ready. Hurry before it gets cold."

--

Back in the woods, not too far from where they'd spent the night, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto lounged under a large widow tree. Sakura was grinning at the couple sitting across from her, a sense of pride filling her. Naruto was curled in Sasuke's lap, nuzzling his face into the man's chest. Sasuke was stroking the blonde locks that adored Naruto's hair while glaring half-heartily at the pink haired kunoichi. It was easy to tell that both were very tired. As if on cue, Naruto yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then closed them, burying his face deeper into the Uchiha's chest.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Sakura?"

Sakura, not wanting to talk about what she'd brought them out here to discuses quiet yet, asked, "Sasuke, how long have we known each other?"

"Seven years," he answered easlier, arching an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "Why?"

She shook her head, smiling gently at his confused face. "No reason. But now that you and Naruto are FINALLY together" –he rolled his eyes—"how much longer do you plan to stay away from the mansion? When are you going to go back?"

Sasuke all but shot up from his seat. Naruto yelped in surprise as he lost his comfortable seat and was now on the hard ground. "Hey! What was that for?!"

The Uchiha, though, was too busy staring at Sakura with widen eyes to notice Naruto's angry shouts. "'Go back'? What do you mean 'go back'?!"

"Well, you didn't think you could stay away forever, did you?"

"I can if I want to."

"Sasuke …"

Said man, glaring down at his friend, announced, "I'm not going back and you can't make me!"

With that said, he turned and began to walk away. He hadn't even made it three steps away when he felt Naruto's eyes burning into his back.

Sighing, he turned and saw blue eyes in such great details, it actually scared him. He yelped, jumping back. "Damnit —Naruto! –don't DO that!!"

"Sasuke, Sakura's right. I think you should go back too."

"Well, I think I shouldn't."

Naruto blinked. "Why not?"

"I don't want to," he stated, something close to a pout forming on his lips.

"Teme… that's not a good enough reason to not go back."

Sasuke sighed, his gaze lowering to his fidgeting hands."…Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"My brother."

He swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "…y-yeah?"

"Itachi."

"W-What a-about h-h-him?"

"It-a-chi. Think about it."

"I ..."

"Naruto, do YOU really want to go back?"

"It's not what I want, Sasuke," he stated matter-of-factly. "Have you ever though that there may be a reason why Itachi made you return to the mansion? Your brother may not want to admit it now, but he needs you, Sasuke."

With nothing else to say, he turned, making his way back to Kakashi's place. Sakura was right behind him only stopping to tell Sasuke, "he's right," before running to catch the blonde.

They left Sasuke gasping in disbelief.

--

Naruto was right. Damn!

Sasuke didn't want to go back. Not after everything that had happened. But it was true that Itachi hadn't brought him back for nothing. Itachi couldn't take care of everything by himself.

Sasuke loved Naruto and Naruto loved him. Not Itachi. So, other than the fact that Itachi had broken one of the most important demon laws by touching what was rightfully Sasuke's and being a total asshole, Sasuke could see no other problems in going back.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, a sigh escaped his pale lips as he came to a decision. There was really no way around it. Even though he didn't want to, he knew what he had to do. Hopefully, things would be better this time around. He had Naruto and his friends to back him up. They'll help him. He could take on his brother knowing that his friends were there.


	16. Going Back To Itachi

Geez, I'm really slippin' aren't I? It's been like two whole freaking months since I last updated! I'm so sorry! TT-TT

* * *

Chapter 14: Going Back To Itachi 

Itachi sat in his deceased father's office, staring out the large window facing the forest. His younger brother and the boy's friends have been gone for almost a month now.

And that's the most frustrating part.

He has no idea where to look for Sasuke, nor when the young Uchiha will be coming back— if he plans to come back at all. And if he does return; what about the slave? Will Sasuke bring him back too?

Oh how Itachi wants that damn human! He'd been allowed a small taste and now he's addicted. He craves to have the boy just one more time. He needs another chance and than he is through with him forever…

…yeah, as if.

But, right now, Naruto is the least of his worries. He needs to find Sasuke. He will apologizes and, hopefully, mend the relationship between two brothers. Though, even as he told himself that Sasuke comes first, he just can't get the blond human off his mind.

Leaning back in his seat, he sighs, red eyes becoming invisible to the world at the moment. He was confused, something that is a very rare occasion when dealing with Itachi. He is tore between two very tough choices. He couldn't understand it. He has never felt this way about anything before.

Why now? Why because of a human?

--

Sasuke lounged in the shades of a tree, watching Ino, Naruto, and Sakura playing with the local village kids. Kiba had disappeared to visit some friends that stayed in the next town and Kakashi is nowhere to be found.

By now, Sasuke has come to a decision, though he hasn't told anyone what it was yet.

Yes, it has been a beautiful month and yes, it reminds him of the good old days when he could travel around without a care with his three closest friends by his side.

Oh how he hates having to leave it all behind once more.

The Uchiha sighs. He misses those days. And to think, he's going to give it up again for his dear brother. Come to think of it, just about every time something in his life went wrong, Itachi was always somehow involved.

o0.0o Flashbacks o0.0o

" 'tachi! Guess wha! Guess wha! Mommy said we can go play outside till dinner ready! Come on— I wanna play hide n seek!"

"Piss off, brat. I'm not gonna play your dumb little kiddy games."

"B-But mama said—"

"Fuck. Off."

"I'll tell daddy you won't play with me!"

"Oh I'm _sooo_ scared…"

"FATHER!!"

"Now what did you do, Itachi?"

"I didn't do anything. He's bothering me. I told him to go away. He didn't."

"Itachi, you have to remember that Sasuke's younger than you. He doesn't know any better. You're the big brother. You have to be nice to him—"

" 'Be nice to him'? Are you fucking kidding me? I hate him! I wish he'd never been born! Now get the hell out of my room!"

o0.0o --- o0.0o

The youngest Uchia stood in the middle of the forest, tossing kunias at randomly hidden targets. He'd seen his big brother do it before and he always hit every target. He wanted to be just like his brother, if not better.

He was collecting the thrown metal weapons when a hand grabbed the boy and he was picked up into the air by his small pale neck. Immediately, the boy went limp, kunias slipping from his hands.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for," a voice chuckled darkly.

o0.0o --- o0.0o

An eight year old Sasuke probably could have caused himself less pain if he'd chosen to crawl to his room instead of limping his way into the dark room, the door being closed only half way after he'd entered. He didn't have the energy to fully close it.

He'd just barely reached his bed when his legs decided to give out, causing him to fall in a heap of limbs onto the bed's soft surface. At that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl himself into a tight ball and lay there until the blood in his body stopped flowing.

His left arm lay motionlessly at his side, crimson liquid leaking from the large cut he'd been given mere minutes ago, covering the once clean light blue blankets. But, right now, as tears fell from his swollen black eyes, he could care less.

Itachi had needed something to take his anger out on again and Sasuke just so happened to be the closest object around.

o0.0o --- o0.0o

After a long day at school, a thirteen year old Sasuke entered the large mansion he called home. He was a bit tired seeing as he'd been ask to stay after to help with arrangements for the upcoming school festival. It was a yearly event and the Uchiha family always took part in it in some form.

Upon entering his home an unease feeling fell on the young Uchiha's shoulders. It was quiet, too quiet. Usually him mother would come out and ask how his day was or tell him to get cleaned up for dinner. That wasn't the case today as he silently walked through the halls, looking into every room his parents could usually be found in.

Kitchen? Empty.

Living room? No one.

Library? Deserted.

Backyard? No one in sight.

Itachi's room? Clean.

His room? Messy.

His partners' room? …bloody and on fire.

"You're finally home, little brother. "

And, what do ya know? He's found Itachi… and his partners. Or, what was left of them.

"W-What happen?"

"What does it look like? Our parents are dead and this room is on fire."

"B-But h-how did this h-happen?"

"I did it."

"You didn't!"

"Of coarse I did, would I lie?"

And that had been the day that Sasuke had ran away from home, only to be forced to return five years later.

o0.0o End of Flashbacks o0.0o

Sasuke blinks, staring off into the now empty fields before him. He guessed that the girls, and Naruto, had gone back to Kakashi's place seeing as it is almost time for dinner.

He stood up, brushing dirt off him pants. He shouldn't keep the others waiting.

And he most definitely wants to be there to witness the shocking discovery that revolved around Naruto.

--

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walks into Kakashi's hut, noticing the lack of a certain spiky blonde lover.

Sakura looks up from her card game with Ino, answering, "He went to walk one of the kids home."

"He should be back soon," finished Ino.

With no further questions, the Uchiha crossed the room, taking the empty seat next to Kiba.

The four looks up as; once again, the door to Kakashi's was pushed open. They blink staring at the stranger in awe. The shaggy redhead also stares at them, though he seems a bit nerves under the four gazes. Before the stranger can open his mouth, Sasuke has the man pinned to the wall by his neck. Something about this guy just doesn't feel right.

"Who are you?" When he doesn't immediately answer, Sasuke gripe tightens around his neck.

"S-as…suke! Put… me down!" a familiar voice gasps, clawed hands trying to loosen the hold around a tan neck.

The wolf demon, caught off guard, did as he was told, taking a step back from the 'stranger', watching as the man slide down to the floor, a hand holding his neck. "…Naruto?" Unable to answer in words, the redhead nods. "Wh-What happen to you?"

Red eyes narrowed into a glare as the boy asks, "What are you talking about, teme?"

"Why is your hair red? Why aren't your eyes blue? Why do you have fangs and claws? There's ears on top of your head! And are those TAILS behind you!? What happen—"

"Whoa, slow down, Sasuke!" interrupted Naruto. Across the room, their friends try to hide their giggles. "I'll answer all your questions, but please, ask one at a time."

Sasuke nods, still dumbfound as he is lead to sit by Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and now Kakashi.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you LOOK like that!?"

Naruto looks down at himself, his mouth forming a small 'o' as he finally realize what has the Uchiha so worked up. "Ah, I forgot. You've never seen me in this form before."

" 'In this form'?" Repeats the others, an eyebrow arched on each their faces.

Naruto sighs. "You see, once a month, my human features disappear and I look as you see me now. I'm still very much human though I appear to be a demon."

"But why is this happening?" questions Sakura.

The once blonde took a deep breath, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments. When they reopened, red eyes were clouded over and unfocused.

"For you to understand," he began, "I have to start from the beginning. On my tenth birthday my mother was sentenced to death for sleeping with the rice country's leader. My father, brother, and I were also banned from ever returning. About a year later, one of my dad's friends told us that father was killed. He'd been captured by the enemy and tortured to death..." Naruto pauses here, trying to get himself back under control. To this very day, he can still remember seeing his father's beaten-beyond- recognition body being placed into the casket with his brother at his side, each trying their damn hardest not to cry. "Things were hard for my brother and me afterward. With both parents dead, we knew of no one else to turn to. We lived on the streets for a while before brother finally landed a study paying job right on the border of the Fire and Sound countries. I'm not sure what, exactly, his job involved but I do know that his boss was a sadistic bastard. He was wanted for experiments that resulted with chimeras being created."

"Naruto…" Ino cut in, her eyes pitying the poor blonde before her. "Were you… Were you one of their experiments?"

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath before letting it out in a chuckle. "Heavens no! Kyubbi may have hated my guts but he would have never let Orochimaru perform his weird experiments on me."

"Than, why are you in this form now?" Sasuke asks impatiently.

"I was getting to that, teme! One day when I came home late from school, Kyubbi had already made dinner and had it sitting out. At the time, I didn't know that the blue liquid was an unstable chemical from their last project instead of the blueberry juice Kyubbi usually made for me. I believe that Orochimaru switched it at the last minute when Kyubbi wasn't looking. Now, for one night, every month, I gain these weird demon traits. Like right now. My hair grows longer and turns red, as does my eyes, I grow claws, fox ears, three tails, and fangs, as you've noticed. That's about it. Everything disappeared when the sun comes up and I go back to my normal self."

"Isn't there a cure?"

"None that I know of."

"Maybe Lady Tsunade knows. She is the best person to go to for these sorts of things," suggest Kakashi.

"Hn. Good luck with getting that old bat to help with anything."

Somewhat annoyed that the attention had been redirected from him as the others discuss this 'Lady Tsunade's' help-ability, Naruto let out a loud huff, lying back to lean on his elbows. "Well now that you know this, please don't go choking me next time, kay." A smug grin played across his lips as Sasuke's face glows an embarrassed red.

"I'm sorry!" cries the young raven.

Naruto gave a soft smile, shuffling over to the Uchiha and curling up at his side. "I know."

The six friends lapse into a comfortable silence. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were soon fast asleep, but Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kiba stayed awake, listening to the crickets outside.

"Guys…"

Both Kiba's and Kakashi's head snap up towards their friend. "What is it?"

There's a moment's silence before Sasuke answers, "There's something I have to tell you. I haven't told the girls, nor Naruto either, but I've came to a decision. Tomorrow we leave and head back to the Uchiha mansion. I'm going to have to face Itachi sooner or later about this mess. Hopefully we can put this behind us."

Kakashi sighs, his visible eye closing. "Sasuke… I know he's your brother and you know him better than anyone else, but I don't think Itachi will just 'put it behind him' so easily. It will take time and maybe a couple of fights to get it through to him."

"Naruto's mine," growls the Uchiha. "I've claimed him already. The only way Itachi can have him is to kill me first. I don't think he will want to kill his own brother, just for a human."

The others have a doubtful look on their faces, but nevertheless they agree with their friend's words, hoping he was right for not only his but Naruto's sake also.

After a rather loud yawn, Sasuke decided that it was time to sleep. They will be leaving early tomorrow morning.

--

This morning, when Kisame burst into his office at the crack of dawn with 'big news', Itachi had thought of letting his hand 'slip' and 'accidently' slice the fish demon's head clean off his shoulders. Oh how he hates the blue skinned demon with a passion.

However, when he went to see what this great news was about, he surely hadn't been expecting this!

Itachi stares in hidden shock at the Uchiha who sat before him. He has been expecting the boy back soon but not this soon. There must be something up, he concludes.

Red eyes glance over at the four standing behind the newly arrived Uchiha. The four flinch back under the older Uchiha's gaze. This gives him a sense of satisfaction that can't be matched.

"Amen," sounds a voice, and then a throat is cleared, interrupting his thoughts.

He looks up at the raven across from him once more. "To what do I owe for this little visit?"

"I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

"And, what would that something be, Sai?"

And as the smile spread across the young raven's face, Itachi knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

Okay, I have somewhat good and somewht bad news. _Why A Human?_ is almost complete! There are like two or three more chapters to go before the end. So yeah, I don't know about any of you but I'm kinda-sorta looking forward to it.


	17. First Love, Only Love

Chapter 15: First Love, Only Love

Last time...

_He looks up at the raven across from him once more. "To what do I owe for this little visit?"_

_"I believe that you have something that belongs to me."_

_"And, what would that something be, Sai?"_

_And as the smile spread across the young raven's face, Itachi knew he wasn't going to like the answer._

----

A couple days later, Itachi was dragged out of his office once more by his blue skinned servant who claimed to have even bigger news than Sai's arrival.

It annoyed the older Uchiha to know that he was letting himself be pushed around by his servant but Kisame had been with Itachi for more than half his life and he knew when Itachi needs a little shove to get him to do something or else nothing will ever get done.

Like now for example; they had made it half way downstairs when Itachi grumbled something to himself and turned to go back to his office.

"But Master Itachi!" cried Kisame, immediately reaching for one of his lord's limp hands, "Sasuke and his friends have came home! He wants to speak... with... you?" The fish demon blinked, realizing he's master was gone and he'd been talking to himself.

----

Sai, accompanied by his four comrades, silently walked down one of the Uchiha mansion halls, observing everything that had changed since his last visit.

They were just about to round another corner when all five stopped, hearing voices a little ways away.

"I have no time for this..." their sensitive ears heard Itachi mutter.

"But— Master Itachi! Sasuke and his friends have come home! He wants to speak... with... you?"

Sai peeked around the corner, spotting Itachi's servant, Kisame, staring off into space. The Uchiha also noticed his cousin's sudden absence. He figured that Itachi had run off to warn his brother of Sai's sudden appearance.

"King Sai?"

The raven turned to his four friends; two blondes, a redhead, and a brunet.

"Yes?" he asked, looking to the blonde who'd spoken.

"I want to see him," replied the blonde, his blue-green eyes narrowed as if daring the raven to tell him otherwise.

This caused a smile to spread along Sai's lips. "Than let's go. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

----

Outside, Sasuke was waiting—very impatiently I might add.

Before arriving he and the others had agreed that they would not go inside until they spoke with Itachi and made sure everything was cool. If worse came to worse, than they can easily make a run for it if they're already outside.

"Where the hell is he!?" shouted Sasuke, ready to turn tail and leave.

Next to him, Naruto whispered to himself, "You shouldn't be in such a hurry for him to come."

Letting his dark blue eyes wonder over to his lover, Sasuke wasn't all that surprise to see the small blonde shaking. It is pretty warm outside so it can't be from the weather.

Sasuke had just pulled Naruto into a warm embrace when they all spotted a head of black heading their way. Instantly, Naruto was moved to stand behind the younger Uchiha as said demon glared at his approaching brother.

"Hn, took you long enough," sneered Sasuke.

Itachi stopped a good three feet away from the group, looking them all over. Everyone was present, even Naruto to his surprise. He was sure his brother would have hidden the boy far far away from him.

"It's nice to see you too, Sasuke," Itachi greeted in his ever calm voice.

"We need to talk," he said. His brother nodded towards the mansion.

"Than shall we continue this in our office?"

Sasuke looked, questionably towards his friends. Should they go in or not?

"Please, brother, I assure you-- I only want to talk," continued the older Uchiha after witnessing the doubt appear on his brother's face. "If it will make you feel better, your friends may remain outside while we talk."

"That won't be needed," replied Sasuke instantly. Like hell he was going to go inside alone. Not that he was afraid of his brother or anything; he just wanted to keep his friends close by at all times.

But he didn't want his brother around Naruto either.

Itachi gave a small smile, beckoning for the group to follow him back into the Uchiha Mansion.

"Guys... go up to my room and wait there," Sasuke ordered nicely, turning to his friends. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba nodded each turning to the staircase that would take them to their friend's old room.

Naruto was the only one who remained where he stood, showing not signs that he planned on moving any time soon. His eyes were focused across the room, in Itachi's direction but, surprisingly enough, not on said man.

Naruto stared at the raven, blonde, redhead, burnet, and another blonde that circled around the corner to the main hall.

The five newcomers stared at the others already in the room. This odd group matching Sasuke's own group of friends so perfectly it was almost scary.

A pale raven, two cats demons-- one half human--, a dog demon and last but not least... a human. And to make it even more shocking...

...Naruto recognized each and every one of them.

It would seem he wasn't the only one either as his friends moved to form a small circle around him, somewhat blocking his view of those familiar faces he had nightmares about.

One of the blondes, the human, stepped forward, all eyes focusing on him.

Almost like in a daze, Naruto stepped out of the safety his friends provided, walking to meet the other in the middle of the room.

Sky blue stared into ocean green. Smirks tugged at their lips. Eyes narrowed. And then... he was on the ground, Naruto glaring down at his brother. Oh how he's waited so very long to do that.

Down on the floor, Kyuubi chuckled, whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "Why, bro that one actually hurt..."

Behind him, Sasuke and the others gasped, staring at them in awe. THIS was Kyuubi?! Naruto's bastard of a brother that he'd told them about not even a week ago?! No way!

Like Naruto, Kyuubi's had golden silk blond hair, only his went down to the middle of his back and was more tamed than his brother's. He stood about two heads over Naruto, making him about Itachi's height. His aqua green eyes held a hint of blue in them around the edge. His outfit was simple; red baggy pants with a red top that bore the Uzumaki family symbol on the back.

Naruto had the exact same getup on, only his was orange.

"Why are you here?" the younger Uzumaki growled, glaring at not only his brother but also those who he'd been standing with not too long ago.

Sai, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro grinned at the blonde, each walking over to join them in the center of the room. Just for a moment, everyone else was forgotten as the six stood in a small circle facing each other. Kyuubi stood on Naruto's left, Gaara to his right. On Kyuubi's other side was Temari, Kankuro was next to Gaara. That left Sai directly across from Naruto.

In their small circle of friends-- if you could call them that-- all was silent as four sets of eyes focused back and forth between Naruto and Sai.

This would defiantly be an interesting reunion.

--

Sasuke stepped into their office, closing the wooden door behind him.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and the others had gone into the blonde's old room to "catch up". Sakura, Ino, and Kiba had also returned to their rooms, going to grab whatever they'd left in their rush to pack That Night. They'd already planned that they would not be staying long and would return back to Kakashi's place in time to catch the last night of the Kohona Festival being held in town. Naruto had said how he'd never been to a festival so everyone made arrangements to surprise their friend with the best experience he'll ever have in his life.

Sitting at the large desk across the room was Itachi, his hands folded under his chin, holding his head up. Horizontally on the wall next to the desk was a small sofa. Sasuke chose to sit there.

The two regarded each with raised eyebrows, waiting for the other to begin.

Finally, with a sigh, Itachi leaned back in his seat. "You went to Kakashi's."

"I wanted Naruto to feel safe."

"And?"

"There are no 'and's. Naruto's well being comes first."

At this, Itachi chuckled. There was no humor in it. It was dark and caused shiver to run down his brother's spine. "Funny you should say that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, Itachi?" He demanded, not at all scared of his brother like he once was before the incident. If Itachi was going to try to make another move on his blonde than Sasuke would not hesitate in ripping his intestine out through his mouth.

"I'm up to nothing, dear brother," hummed Itachi and the scary thing is... Sasuke actually believed him this time. "Now that cousin of yours... that's an entirely different story. You might want to keep a close eye on that one."

--

In an otherwise empty room, two figures screamed their thoughts silently in their heads.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" repeated Naruto, his tone no longer soft as he stared across at the Uchiha.

"Is it a crime that I wish to visit my family?" Sai asked in an indifferent tone of voice, shrugging it off as nothing.

Shocked, Naruto took a step back. "You're an Uchiha!?"

"You say it as if it's a bad thing."

"But you're human!"

"No one ever said we were related by blood."

That topic over with, they moved along to the next one.

"How's your mother and the lovely wife?" Naruto asked, bitterly, biting his tongue to stop himself from calling them out their name.

"Wife?" Sai repeated, faking confusion.

"Long green hair, red eyes, tall, pretty, ringin any bells yet?"

"Not one."

Liar.

Oh how badly Naruto wanted to punch the grinning Uchiha before him.

And than he badly wanted to get out of the room.

In the blink of an eye, Sai stood no more than an inch in front of his beloved lost blonde when not even seconds ago he'd been across the room.

Raising a pale hand to lay on a tanned cheek, the older asked, "Naruto? Are you familiar with the laws of Kohona?" And as an answer, he received a shake of the head. "Kyuubi told me you've been here since your father died. That was-- what...six years ago? -- and you still don't know the basics? I pity you."

"Does this conversation have a point or are you just rambling?" Naruto cut in, taking a step back to gain some of his personal space once more. "I have a long lost brother in the next room that I'd rather be talking to."

"Let me make my point and than you may go if you still want."

Sighing, he said, "Two minutes."

Naruto didn't know what he'd been expecting. Whatever it was, it wasn't what he got.

"We have history, Naruto. You and I both know this. There's no denying it. And because of our history, we are destined to marry."

Okay, was he just proposed to?

Naruto's eyes widen to the size of cantaloupes. "W-What!?"

"It's the law of Kohona. Whoever is your first love, shall be your only love. You are forever entwined with them. There's no way out. Death is punishment for those who disobey. You don't want to die, do you, Naruto?" He shook his head, no. "Than, you'll marry me?"

Did he have a choice?

Hiding a smirk, Sai pressed his lips to the shocked blonde's. Naruto made no move to push him away. After all, Sai was the first person he'd ever loved and becuase of that the pale man would always have a place in the blonde's heart.

Yes, marrying your first love was a law in Kohona.

But it only applied if you were a demon, which neither Sai nor Naruto were. But Naruto didn't need to know this small fact.

* * *

I know, diffently not my best. This was a last minute add in chapter. I was half way through the next when I relized that it would be really confusing if I didn't add in some of the stuff in this chapter but I couldn't find any good place for it in the next so I made this. Its sloppy, I know, but I wanted to hurry up and get it out of the way so I can finish the next chapter. Maybe later I'll go through this chapter again and try to make it better.


	18. Blanketed by Darkness

Chapter 16: Blanketed by Darkness

Last time...

_"Than, you'll marry me?"_

_Did he have a choice?_

_Hiding a smirk, Sai pressed his lips to the shocked blonde's. Naruto made no move to push him away. After all, Sai was the first person he'd ever loved and because of that the pale man would always have a place in the blonde's heart._

_Yes, marrying your first love was a law in Kohona._

_But it only applied if you were a demon, which neither Sai nor Naruto were. But Naruto didn't need to know this small fact._

---

With a sigh, Itachi stated, "You went to Kakashi's."

"I wanted Naruto to feel safe."

"And?"

"There are no 'and's. Naruto's well being comes first."

At this, Itachi gave a humorless, spine shivering chuckle. "Funny you should say that."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke demanded, "What are you up to, Itachi?" There was no fear in his voice as he stared his brother down. If Itachi was planning anything that involved Naruto getting harmed in any way than Sasuke would make sure his dear brother died a slow painful death.

"I'm up to nothing, dear brother," hummed Itachi and the scary thing is... Sasuke actually believed him this time. "Now that cousin of yours... that's an entirely different story. You might want to keep a close eye on that one."

"Why? What do you know?" questioned Sasuke, looking his brother up and down from where he sat.

Itachi shook his head. "I have a hunch but nothing more.... I will not get you worked up over nothing, brother. When I'm hundred percent sure, then I shall share my thoughts with you."

"Why don't you just tell me now? That why I'll know what to look out for and keep Naruto safe."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the ear bleeding, earth quaking, glass shattering shouts of Ino and Sakura from two floors down. "LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARD!!!!! Kiba go get Sasuke NOW!!" Something was thrown and a loud bang rung throughout the mansion.

The Uchiha brothers were on their feet the instant they heard the screams. By the time they made it to the door, Kiba was bursting in, panting, gasping, and sweating. The brunet grabbed his friend's hand, dragging Sasuke downstairs to Naruto's old room where just about everyone in the entire mansion had gathered.

Maids and servants moved away hesitantly as their master stepped closer and closer to the unfolding scene taking place in the center of the room. A few steps from the door stood Sakura and Ino, glaring across the room at Sai who.... had his greedy little hands wrapped around a trembling Naruto.

What. The. Fuck!?!?!?!?

"Sasuke! Thank god you're here!" cried Ino, rushing over to her friend. Sakura wasn't more than a step behind her.

"Sasuke! I don't know what's gotten into your cousin but he's done something to Naruto and now he won't answer us, much less LOOK at us. Please, you have to do something!"

The young wolf prince studied his two friends' worried faces before daring his eyes to look over to his lover's. To his anger and disappointment, Sasuke was not met with those powerful blues eyes he'd come to love so much. Instead he was staring into Sai's dark blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't even see Naruto for Sai's body blocked his view of his blonde lover.

He glared at his relative for what seemed like forever and would have continued to do so if a small whimper from behind Sai had not caught his attention.

Without thinking, the angered Uchiha all but ran across the room towards the couple, shoving Sai out of his way when he made it close enough so he could see his beloved Naruto once more. Said boy was cradling a bleeding hand close to his chest as he stared down at the floor. Sasuke made a move to reach out to the other but stopped when Naruto flinched away.

"N-Naruto...? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, hurt. The blonde shook his head, not wanting to reply with words. Again, Sasuke asked what was troubling him and, like before, a simple shake of the head was his answer.

Sasuke casted a worried, confused, helpless look over his shoulder at his friends and Itachi. They each shrugged, not knowing what else to do. When Sasuke looked back to his blonde, he found, to his ever growing anger, that Sai had wrapped himself back around Naruto. And to make it even worse, his lover didn't seem to mind that he was in someone's arms that wasn't Sasuke's.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM BY YOUR THROAT!!!" screamed Sasuke, tackling Sai and, accidentally, taking Naruto down with them.

That's when he spotted it.

Small and shiny, round and gold in color, thin yet thick, sitting comfortably, though out of place on Naruto's fourth digit, between his middle finger and pinky on his left hand.

A ring with the Uchiha family's symbol in diamonds.

There were only three left— Sasuke's, Itachi's, and Sai's. Both Itachi and Sasuke wore theirs around their neck so that left Sai's....

Sasuke lost it.

Screams, cries, and shouts filled the room as Sasuke repeatedly hit his cousin, blood flying everywhere.

Ino and Sakura huddled together, watching in horror as their friend turned into a blood thirsty demon right before their very eyes. Kiba and Itachi tried to pry the out of control Uchiha off of Sai but even with them both pulling at him, Sasuke remained straddling Sai's chest as he continued to beat the man into unconsciousness. Outside the room Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were ordering the servants to get back to work. In a corner across the room, Kyuubi had dragged his brother out of harms way and was trying to get the younger spaced out Uzumaki to return to reality. It wasn't working. Naruto's mind was stuck in the past, a place it really shouldn't be at a time like this.

"Naruto! Kyuubi! WATCH OUT!!" came the cries from the two female cat demons. Kyuubi looked up in time to see Sasuke let loose a stream of fire jutsus towards Sai, but didn't have enough time to move Naruto or himself out of the way when Sai managed to avoid the massive fire balls.

Both Uzumaki watched with dull eyes as the fire grew closer and bigger until the rest of the room could not be seen anymore.

"N-NARUTOOOO!!!!"

---

_"Naruto. Naruto. C'mon Naruto! Get up! Get up! GET UP!"_

_"Kyuubi. Kyuubi. Gosh Kyuubi! I'm up! I'm up! I'M UP!"_

_A sigh filled the oddly quiet area. "Ah, thank god. I can't lose you yet, Naru. Not after just finding you."_

_"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. We're all we have left." A humming sound of agreement reached his ears. _

_There was silence again. What happen to the others? The fighting? The shouting? Where did it all go? Why was it so quiet? Why was it so dark?_

_Naruto realized then that his eyes were closed and that he could not open them. When he asked Kyuubi where they were the older Uzumaki's reply was, "Hell if I know. I can't tell if my eyes are open or close. It's too dark to see anything."_

_"Do you think we're dead?" Naruto asked, worriedly, turning his head in the direction he heard his brother's voice coming from. Unnoticed to him, Kyuubi did the same._

_"Does it matter? We've been dead since our parents died. Our bodies have finally decided to collapse on us is all."_

_"No. You're wrong."_

_A chuckle, dark and chilling, came from Kyuubi. "...Is that so?"_

_"Yes. When mom and dad died, we lost our way. We let darkness into our hearts. We allowed it to control us. Back then, there's was no turning back, or so we believed. This may be our only chance. We'll never see our parents again, I have accepted this. We can't let fear stop us! We have to find our light and live again, like we did when mom and dad was still around."_

_"And your light is Sai? You think he can really pull you from the darkness?" Kyuubi growled. Naruto know that Kyuubi was glaring at him with his eyes closed. "Listen to me, Naruto. You're making a mistake. He'll only drag you in deeper."_

_"Brother.... I think... I think you've been hanging out in the darkness to long. You can't see it anymore. The light blinds you. Sai may not be my light but he'll help me find it. He'll send me to it. You just gotta try and think positive!"_

_"Hn, how do you do it? You've been through so much yet still your heart remains untouched. Anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure."_

_"I... I was lonely for so long... I just couldn't bear it anymore. I took the people and memories inside my heart... And little by little, I replaced them with false memories. I can hardly tell what's real from what's fake anymore."_

_"Our hearts are full of memories - but not all of them reflect the truth. If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember and your memory might lie to you."_

_"Our mind is a scary place, isn't it?"_

_"Very," agreed Kyuubi._

_"How long do you think we're to stay in here?"_

_"Hopefully, not much longer. Every minute we waste in here is another minute we've lost of finding our light."_

_"You're such a sap, Kyuu."_

_"You're rubbing off on me, Naru."_

_"Yea, guess I am!"_

--

Sasuke stared at corner were Naruto and Kyuubi had been. Kisame was currently using a water jutsu to put out the growing fire. In minutes, burnt wood could be seen along with two seemingly untouched bodies. Sasuke and the others rushed over to huddle over the two Uzumakis. They lay side by side with their heads turned towards each other, smiling.

They watched with unblinking eyes as— first Kyuubi's than Naruto's— eyes snapped opened.

"We're out the darkess..." breathe the older Uzumaki, grinning at the younger.

"...but this isn't the light I seek."

"You'll find it soon, I promise."

"Hn, it's easier to face the scary stuff when you've got a promise to keep." Naruto then smiled. "I guess that's why I make so many of them, huh."

"NARUTO!!" Before he could blink, Naruto found himself being crushed by two crying cat demons. "We were so worried about you, Baka! Don't scare us like that again!"

"This is so very touching," a silk voice hissed. They all turned to see Sai standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "But if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with Naruto."

"I do mind," said Sasuke crossly. "I thought you would understand that when I was beating your head in."

"In that case.... let's finish this outside. I don't want MY Naruto getting hurt again."

---

Sasuke blinked at the raven human standing across from him. "So... you really think you can try and kill me?"

"Try and succeed, Sasuke. I don't intend to die here by the likes of you," sneered Sai.

Off on the sidelines Naruto, Kyuubi, all of their friends, and Itachi stood watching. Itachi would not let anyone interfere with the cousins' battle, saying that if they did so, the other would win by default.

"And you think I'll just stand here and let you kill me?"

"Like you have a choice."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Sasuke, running towards the other Uchiha, unsheathing his katana. Sai pulled out two kunais, using them to block the oncoming attack. There were sparks as metal met metal. Sasuke jumped back as several snakes made of ink shot up from the ground. He used a fire jutsu to destroy them before they could restrain him.

The small group off to the side watched, frightened.

"Sasuke used up most of his energy earlier with their fight in the room," Sakura whispered to Kiba— though they could all hear her, "He's not at his full strength. And Sai is very strong to be a mere mortal. If Sasuke doesn't come up with a plan fast... I fear the worst fill happen." Everyone silently agreed with her.

Sasuke swung his sword as fast and hard as he could, desperately hoping that one would end his cousin's life and soon. To his annoyance, Sai managed to dodge and/or block every hit he delivered. Not once has Sai tried to hit Sasuke back yet. He was allowing the Uchiha to wear himself down.

After barely avoiding a kick to the head, Sai saw his opportunity. Using a kunai, he sliced it across Sasuke's chest and part of his lower right arm. Sasuke hissed, jumping back to put some distance between the two. His wound was deep, blood flowing out of it faster than he could blink. His sword fell from his hand; he no longer had the strength to hold it. He tried catching it with his good hand before it hit the ground but, it was no use, the blood covering it made it almost impossible to get a good gripe on.

While Sasuke was distracted, Sai delivered a kick to his chest, hitting the wound he'd just made moments before. Sasuke was sent to the ground. Blood stained his fingers as he clutched his sore bleeding chest.

Naruto yelled his name, and made to go to him, but Sasuke's glare— and Itachi grabbing a hold of his arm— stopped him.

"Ready to call it quiets, Sasuke?" Sai asked, standing over the hurt Uchiha.

"I won't give up," growled Sasuke and, with much effort, sent Sai flying into a nearby tree.

The battle continued, becoming more brutal and dangerous for the nearby onlooker. More then once they had to scatter to avoid being hit with some powerful jutsu.

With every minute that passed, it was apparent that Sasuke was becoming more and more weaker as he lost more blood. They fought for hours and it didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon. Then....

....one sword through the chest ended it all.

Everyone watched in horror as Sasuke's katana went through its owner's chest.

He stumbled, blood escaping from his parted lips. Satisfied, Sai pulled the sword out of his relative's chest, watching as Sasuke fell to the ground. He landed on his back with a wet _Thump_, blood around making a pool around his body.

Sasuke lay there, staring up at the darkening sky. The clouds were turning a peachy color as the sun began to set.

He heard Naruto scream his name and, moments later, the blonde was at his side, sobbing.

"Sasuke!" he cried, "Please, Sasuke, don't be like the others! Don't leave me!"

"N...Naruto? That you?" Sasuke whispered, turning his head slightly to look at him.

The blond nodded a small smile on his lips even though his tears fell faster. "Yes, its me," he whispered, removing a strand of hair from in front of Sasuke's eyes, wanting to see those beautiful dark blue, mysterious yet innocent eyes he'd fallen in love with.

Sasuke managed to give him a weak smile, but it was almost immediately wiped away as he began to cough up blood. His eyesight was beginning to darken around the edge. The sounds that surrounded them seemed to be so far away.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" cried his love, but even his voice seemed to be fading away.

He reached up a hand to wipe the falling tears off the tan face above him. "N-Naru... I-I'm so-r-rry."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. You'll be fine."

The wolf demon let out a hollow laugh. "To... think... I died... fighting over.... a dope like you." Another coughing fit. He smiled sadly. "B-But I wouldn't have it any... other w-way."

"Please, Sasuke, stop it. You're talking like you're already dead!"

With every cough, more and more blood came up.

"N-Naruto... I-I love y--"

His hand dropped, lifelessly, from Naruto face. Dark midnight blue eyes became invisible to the world as they closed.

Naruto sat there, staring at his lover's motionless body. He refused to believe what his eyes were showing him.

Someone approached them, but Naruto paid them no mind. That is, until that someone spoke.

"He's dead. Nothing you do or say will ever bring him back, so get over it. Would you like to know what happens next?"

Naruto stared up at the pale raven that stood over them. He did not reply but Sai continued on any way.

"Seeing as I've killed the bastard, you now belong to me if I wish to have you," he said, cockily.

Naruto, for the first time since he arrived, actually focused his attention on Sai. "An-and y-y-you wa-nt t-t-t-to cl-claim m-me?" he asked, horrified.

"Seeing as I just killed my cousin for you, I would think so," Sai answered with a smirk. He reached out a hand to yank the blonde up but as soon as he touched him, he was repelled backwards, far away from the boy. Sai glared at the blonde from where he landed.

A faint orange-red glow surrounded Naruto, almost like he was engulfed in fire. "You asshole!" he shouted, slowly getting onto his feet. "Do you have any idea what you just did!? After I was banned from your crummy village, my life turned to hell. My mother was beheaded before my very eyes, my father was killed and I had to go identify his body, Kyuubi and I was separated, then I was forced into the slave system." His fist clenched at his side he continued, his voice becoming lower and lower until it was nothing more than a whisper. "I was used and beaten, raped and treated like trash. I didn't even fill human anymore! Over half of the memories I carious aren't even real! My life was nothing more than a heartless puppet, here to serve whatever master wanted me. When I came here and met Sasuke, everything changed. He reminded me of what it felt like to be loved, to care for someone and have them care about me too!" He fell to his knees, crying harder then he ever had before. "And you, you selfish bastard, you took all of that away from me for your own desires!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto spotted his dead lover's sword. He reached for it with shaking hands.

Sai let out a dry chuckle as he watched the sobbing blonde. "What? Gonna try and fight me now, Naru? What to revenge Sasuke's death do we?"

Naruto just sat there, staring at the sword he held.

"Answer me!" yelled Sai. "You're mine now! Always have been— always will be. You'll do as I say!"

"I will never be yours," the boy whispered, glaring at the raven. He looked around at all his friend's— and Itachi's— worried faces. He sent them the most generous smile he could muster. "Thank you for everything and... goodbye." He slide Sasuke's sword deep into his heart.

* * *

LIKE OH MY GOSH!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT BEFORE THIS STORY IN COMPLETE!! -squeals- Heehee, sorry about both of the main characters dying. A lot of you probably hate me for that. But come on, not every story can have a happy ending!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sky was an inky black as storm clouds approached overhead.

They stood on top a hill under a large blossoming sakura tree, deep in the forest, some miles away from the Uchiha mansion by a small stream. Sasuke always loved to come here and think, or just hang around until the early morning.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Kyuubi stood, huddled together, by the freshly buried bodies, silently crying. Itachi stood a little ways away, observing them. He had spent all last night grieving his precious brother's death; he refused to do it again in the presence of others.

While he stood there, watching Kiba and Kyuubi trying to comfort the two crying girls, guilt worked its way into the last Uchiha's heart. He could have stopped this. He should have sent Sai away the very minute he arrived. But, he let his own selfish desires get in the way and, instead, he let the raven stay, wanting to see how things turned out. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the results would be his brother's and the boy's lover's death.

It was too late to do anything now. The past could not be change. They would have to learn to deal with it and move on.

Itachi had revenged both Sasuke's and Naruto's deaths seconds after the blonde had taken his own life.

Sai's soul was now somewhere in Hell, a place everyone knew was too good for him. They had not even bothered to bury him, as harsh as it sounds. It seemed more fitting to just burn the body and let the wind take care of the rest.

The sky lit up as thunder rolled across the land. Five heads turned skywards as rain began to fall, the pouring water easily mixing in with their tears.

"Let's go," instructed Itachi, turning back in the direction of their mansion. The others sent one more glance towards the graves before running after the raven haired demon.

---

Sitting on the lowest branch of the sakura tree, a young raven haired boy sat, dressed in pure white clothing from head to toe. Not a single scar adored his snow white skin nor was a single hair out of place. He looked perfect, sitting there, watching those below him head home, not one taking notice of the lonely boy.

His eyes clouded over as he stood, following them from the trees high above. He trailed after them like a ninja, until they entered the Uchiha mansion, there; he remained outside, starring through the windows as he caught glimpses of the people inside.

It was oddly quiet around the usually noisy mansion. Had the youngest Uchiha's death really had such an affect as this?

His eyes traveled over to a spot where it appeared that the Earth had been burned, no doubt from a fire jutsu caused by Itachi. Sai's body had been burned there.

He strange boy outside gritted his teeth in annoyance, his fist balled up at his side.

This is not how it was suppose to end. He was not suppose to be killed by the hands of a mere mortal. He should have been able to whip the floor with Sai's body until the end of time. Not be stabbed through the chest with his own sword!

Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, reviling angered midnight blue eyes to anyone who happened to be staring, although that would be just about impossible. The boy was invisible, no one can see him. He was merely a spirit now, the ghost of who he use to be.

"If I ever meet Sai in another lifetime I'll slit his scrawny human neck!" the ghost mumbled.

A sigh behind him caused the see-through boy to jump. "…Sasuke. I leave you alone for a measly minute and you're already making death threats," nagged the person behind him.

He glared at the other for a half second before a soft sigh passed his lips. "I know."

Another boy, just as pale as the first, floated behind him, the boy's pale blonde hair sticking up in every-which-way. He, like Sasuke, was dressed in all white, though color would suit him better in Sasuke's opinion. "We have to go, Sasuke. I promise they'll be fine without us," chirped the younger ghost.

Sasuke whipped around to stare at the other ghost, eyes opened wide in horror. "But Naruto! Kiba and Sakura and Ino--"

"Will be just _fine_, Sasuke," insisted the smaller ghost. In a softer tone, he said, "Trust me. Now, we have to go."

Naruto held his hand out to his lover, who took it without hesitation. With a light tug, Sasuke was floating some inches above the ground besides Naruto. The two took one last moment to look around the area that had been their home, storing the image in their memories for forever more.

Together they drifted up into the sky, stopping only once to say their last goodbyes to their friends and family that they knew would somehow hear them.

They turned to face each other, one smiling and the other frowning ever so slightly.

"You know this isn't how I wanted it to end," said Sasuke, looking longingly towards the land of the living.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, burying his face in his lover's chest as he fought back tears. "I know," he whispered," I wouldn't have chosen this either. But what's done is done. The past cannot be changed."

Sasuke smiled sadly, whipping a fallen tear from paled tan cheeks. A watery smile was his reward. Letting his smile turn into a smirk, he softly kissed Naruto, enjoying every moment of it. "Okay, it's now or never."

"Right!" grinned Naruto. "Let's do this!"

With a poof of smoke, the two angels disappeared, entering the land of the dead, never to return back to the world they once knew.

* * *

**LIKE OH MY FROGGY GOOOOOOSSSHHH**!!!!!! Can you believe it!?!? This story is **COMPLETE**!! -pumps fist in the air- Boom baby yeah! I never thought it would end. The long nights of sitting in front the computer, typing and fixing mistakes. Reading over everything like five times just to make sure it sounds right. You seriously don't know how happy I am to be done with this story. Now it's time to work on my other ones.

**B.T.W.**if you haven't noticed, I have another Naruto fanfic out. **"When the Voiceless Can Sing".**Its a NaruSasu story. Please check it out and tell me what cha think.

I would now like to take the time out to thank all you fabulous people who have taken the time out of your busy schedules to review **Why A Human?**. I don't think I could have made it through this story without you guys. And for everyone else SHAME ON YOU! –wags finger at them- Nah I'm just playin. I love you guys too. You made it all the way to the end so that's gotta be sayin something, right? :)

So, yeah, thanks everyone for sticking with me. Love ya, bye!


End file.
